Efflorescence
by pinkusako
Summary: The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that held buds, fully blossomed. Flowers and grass grew above the snow. -RATED M-
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Life that once was, becomes Death**

**-X387-**

* * *

><p>Black eyes looked out over the horizon. The only words that could describe this, was hell on earth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned his vision down looking at the beautiful maiden he clutched in his arms. How did it come to this? Who could do such horrendous acts?<p>

"I'm...so...sor...ry." Was all he could manage to sob out. He moved his hand up to her face and brushed aside auburn hair. He could feel something welling up he had never felt before. Flash backs of once happier times, of the maiden smiling and laughing. He could feel unbelievable anger threatening to burst out. His heart and breathing becoming erratic, his throat began closing. Hyperventilating, he grasps his throat with one hand trying to breathe as the world began crashing down around him, going black. He could feel darkness creeping in as he drowned in his own emotions, until he finally felt something inside snap. His once glossy black eyes, turned red in anger as he let out a deafening roar, trembling and shaking as he did so. He laid the maiden down carefully, and stood up. A face that just once held immense sorrow, now held intense anger. Clenching his teeth and fist, his dead red eyes pierced the burning horizon once again.

"They will pay." He said to no one in particular. "This miserable world will be washed of its sins."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This story has been in my head for well over about 2 years now. It actually started out as a "How to Train Your Dragon" story, but over time it evolved into something else entirely. Especially as I got more into Fairy Tail. It's not a crossover, but set in the Fairy Tail universe. However there will be somethings that will carry over, such as the name I had picked for the How to Train Your Dragon story. The name, will signify how I am going to develop the character. I also have a lot of lore developed out for this story I will be telling to all of you. I can only hope that all of you will enjoy this story. Keep in mind as well, this story is for **MATURE **audiences! Please, pack your bags as we have a long adventure out in front of us!

I'm putting this at the end, to help explain some of the time-line here.

Fairy Tail disappears on Tenrou Isle on the date: December 16th X784, and reappear seven years later in the year X791. The date of the Grand Magic Games is July 1st X791. The Eclipse Project happens on July 7th X791. During so it opened the portal 400 years in the past. This date I have listed happens before that. Give or take a few years.


	2. Chapter One: Life Blossoms

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Life Blossoms<strong>

**-X769-**

Sleepy eyes slowly began to open. Yawning he brushed aside locks of black hair that hung down in his face. He slowly sat up in bed, turning and looking out the window. He smiled to himself as he looked out the wintry landscape. "You would think that on the first day of spring there wouldn't be any snow." He mumbled to himself. He swung his legs out of bed, his feet touching the cold floor. He made his way into the bathroom and began washing up. As he finished up, he looked into the mirror. He looked just like his mother. Black flowing locks of hair, eyes that looked like the heavens themselves. White flecks dotting his black eyes, with silver rimming. His face was mostly round expect for his jaw line. He could only wonder what his soon baby sister would look like. He began walking out the bathroom when he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened as he could feel immense magical energy begin to build up. He ran out of the room down the hall and busted through his parent's room.

"What the hell Dusk! Get out!" His father yelled as he was rearing his wife's baby. His face flushed and quickly turned around slamming the door in the process. He could still hear faint noises coming through the door. His eyes furrowed as began pacing. Magic wasn't helping with block noise coming through the door.

_"Finally, after all this time, I'm going to have a little sister!"_ He thought to himself. He always imagined having a younger brother or sister. He couldn't wait to show her the world, and even helping with her studies of magic. Excitement began to wash over him.

What seemed liked hours pass, he felt more magical power being released. It felt warm, and even kind. He could feel subtle foot steps vibrating the floor just enough, approach the door. He turned looking over at the door and seen his father smiling. He reached out and dragged his own son into the room, eager to show him the precious gift of life. As they walked by the window, their eyes widened as they could seem the landscape. "Well look at that!" His father boomed.

"What is it dear?" The new mother smiled, looking up.

"You wouldn't even believe it if we told you!" Dusk in complete disbelief.

"Oh come now." She laughed softly. "We all felt the magic being released as she came into the world." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she lifted the baby up, snuggling her closer to her face.

The two men set down softly, on each side of her looking in awe.

"Honey," he placed his hand on his wife's face. "Tree's, flowers, have all bloomed so suddenly. The grass even grew above the fresh snow."

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief looking at her husband, moving over to her son, then looking down at her daughter. A smiled spread back into her face.

"I know now, without a doubt." She spoke softly. "I always believed." Tears of happiness began to stream down her face. "Her name shall be Freya."


	3. Chapter Two: Tears Stained with Blood

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Tears stained with Blood<strong>

**-X777-**

Her eyes widened in horror, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth was open but no sound could escape. Frozen in terror, she could only look on to the display in front of her. The figure withdrew the sword. In slow motion she watched the body fall. She felt something hot hit her in her mouth, face and body. Shaking, she slowly reached up and touched her cheek with her fingers. When she removed her hand, she looked only to realize her fingers coated in blood. She began trembling and let out a blood curdling scream.

The perpetrators looked on to the girl as her body began to float in the air. Screaming, crying, her tiny body stiffened, her arms flung out as magic begin flowing out of her body. The ground below began to crack and shift with the massive amount begin released.

She could only see bright light envelop her vision, and then darkness as she felt herself hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p>The girl began to stir as she felt the cool night air kiss her hot skin. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Her head felt as if it was going to explode. She shakily pulled her weight to her arms only to widen her eyes in horror as she saw a dry black substance coating parts of her skin. She collapsed back down on the ground. She stared out into the forest. "Wha...what happened to me?" She could hardly muster any strength to sit back up. "Where am I?" She pondered as she collapsed again. Slowly, she began to crawl over to a tree. She used the tree to slowly sit herself up. She looked out once again. Moonlight pierced through the trees and she could see scorch marks on the ground, but not a single one on the trees. She reached up with both arms grasping her head as it began to pound even more. "I don't remember anything." She said solemnly as the new reality began to sink in. She gritted her teeth in pain as memories seem to flash before her eyes. "Some...one, was killed in front of me?" She asked in disbelief. "But, why." Her eyes widen as she tried to make sense of the world around her. She could feel her body quake and tremble as tears that she could not hold back burst forth. As the tears rolled down her face, and hit the ground below, glistening in the moonlight giving off a pinkish hue. She did not have the strength to reach up and wipe her eyes, but only prop herself against the tree whaling to the moon. Hours seem to past. Her puffy eyes looked on to the horizon to see it stained in red as dawn began to break. She reached up and wiped her eyes, watching the night fade.<p>

She gritted her teeth once again as she could hear a name being spoken to her. Someone was calling out to her in her memory. It seemed so distance. She closed her eyes and focused on it. "Freya? My name...is Freya." Her weight slumped over to one side of the tree, a root catching her. She could feel the bark press into her skin. She opened her eyes as a name rolled off of her tongue. "Natsu...Natsu Drag?" As she spoke the name, she began to feel a bit more at peace. "That name..." She smiled for the first time within the night. "I don't know why, but just the thought of that name alone, peace washes over me." She winced as she began to stand up. She looked down at her appearance to see she was cover with the same black substance everywhere. The dress she was wearing, now faded. A memory of what it once were. "How long have I been out here?" She could only ponder the question. The warm sun began peaking up finally over the horizon bathing her in all of its glory. Looking up, she took her first step forward.


	4. Chapter Three: First of Kindness

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: First of Kindness!<strong>

**-X777-**

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. With no real memory, she traveled where every her legs would take her. She tended to avoid people as they would stare at her in wonder, leaving her to feel more uncomfortable than what she already was just being around them. It was strange at first. The words that people spoke seemed slightly different from the ones she spoke. The more she kept wondering into towns, she finally began to understand the words slowly. Towards when the leaves began to change into the fire in the sky, she could understand almost everything people would say. When she would find herself in town, she would hear people gossiping about fairy tail. She wasn't sure what a fairy tail was. Maybe it was a word she just didn't understand yet? It only left her to wonder whatever a fairy tail was as it could breathe fire, make ice, cut things and transform. Some people were happy with the things a fairy tail could do, while others didn't seem as happy.

Winter had finally settled in. She found herself setting in cave staring out into the open as the first snow gracefully fell out of the sky. "I hear people talking about snow when I wonder into towns. How's its cold to the touch" She looks down at herself. "So, aren't I supposed to feel cold?" She frowned. "Maybe, I just don't remember what it is." She began crying. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or where I'm supposed to even go." She sniffled out. She pulled her legs up as she put her back to the cave wall. Her dress was getting more ripped and tattered as the days went on. The things that were on her feet wore out a few months ago, before the leaves changed into fire. She drew in a quick breath as her leg slipped, cutting her foot on the rocks in the cave. She bent over to look, only to see it was healing, and quite quickly. She sighed in relief. Her stomach began to grumble.

"I don't think I'll be able to find any food with so much snow on the ground." She frowned. She mulled over the choices in her mind. She sighed as she stood up, wiping the drying tears out of her eyes from earlier. She took her first step out into the snow and squeaked. "Wow!" She put her other foot out into it. "This is amazing!" She began to sprint through the woods. She looked out and could see a town that she was closing in on. She turned her gaze back up to the sky in wonder as the snow fell quietly on to her face. Admittedly, she feels that even with the awful start she has gotten in her life, she can't but feel wonder and amazement at the world that surrounds her. The places she has been, the things she has seen. This by far was one of her favorites. The feel of cold kisses from snow on her face. She turned her vision back to the town. She felt rejuvenated for the first time since that awful night she woke up.

She slowed down as she approached the town. Her face that was full of joy was devoid of emotion as she walked on the path of rocks. People were already out, doing something with the snow she didn't understand. Moving it, with a big flat thing. She never understood why, but she knew things about the world around her. Flowers, tree's, water. From what she understands, its called nature, and funnily enough she felt like it was second nature to her. Almost like it was a part of her being.

She shifted her weight around as she continued walking down the street. She could feel people staring at her. She drew her shoulders up and continued walking. She could see an old lady walking towards her. As she got closer it seemed that the old lady was going to approach her. Her eyes widened as this was the first time anyone has come up to her.

"Is everything alright dear?"

She quickly opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. She felt a slight touch on her shoulder, she recoiled away.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you dear. Why don't you come with me? I can give you some clothes that are better suited for this weather, and even some nice hot homemade soup."

"So...u...p?" The words trembled out of her mouth. Even with all the words she was learning, she wasn't sure what a "soup" was.

"Ahh, yes. You'll love it." The old lady smiled. The girl nodded in agreement. "You can follow me if you like." The girl nodded again. She wasn't sure what it was, the smell the lady was giving off, made her feel more at ease. The old lady turned slowly and lead her a couple of footsteps down the smooth rock pathway. As the old lady opened the door, she sniffed the air.

_"Oh my"_ She thought to herself. _"It certainly smells good."_

"Beauty before age." The lady turned at the young girl, smiling. She slowly stepped in, not sure what the phrase she just said meant. She looked in awe around this small warm cave, something that she has never seen before! Her face brighten, as she stood in awe looking around. All these amazing things are in this little warm cave.

"You certainly have a pretty smile." she spoke as she walked over to something that had steam coming up from it. "You may call me, Granny if you like."

"Granny?" The girl asked. "That's a pretty name!" She beamed.

Granny let out a slight chuckle. "Do you have a name too?" She asked as she reached around getting things that seemed to make noise.

The girl sat for a moment, with a sad expression. "Freya."

Granny turned with two bowls in her hand, to see the pretty little girl sitting in sadness.

"My, my, what a lovely name you have Freya." She sat a bowl of hot soup in front of her, then sitting down in a chair across from her. "I don't believe, I've ever heard such a lovely name before."

The girl looked at this strange new thing sitting in front of her. She looked at Granny, hoping to see what to do. She reached out slowly touched the hot, smooth, rock perhaps?

"Be careful now, its hot and you could get burned." The girl looked up to see Granny holding something strange in her hand. It was shiny, and she was sticking it in her mouth.

"It doesn't feel hot to me, like the sun does when it's up." She kept feeling of the bowl. She put her hands around it, picking it up and bringing it up closer to her nose. "It smells really good! Like nothing I've ever smelled before!" She tilted the bowl slowly and began to drink out of it.

"Oh my! That's not burning you deary?"

Freya sat her bowl down and shook her head. She looked up at Granny for the first time and seen she had eyes the of the sky. She noticed she was looking at her dress. The girl turned her gaze back down at her soup.

"That sure is a lovely dress you're wearing." Granny smiled a sorrowful smile. Up close she could see that she has been through too much at such a young age.

Freya frowned for a moment. It's one of the few things she has ever had, and to hear such a nice thing said about the only thing that she had left brought a smile to her face.

"Thank-you." She spoke softly, picking her thing back up to drink her soup.

She quickly finished her soup as it got darker outside. She studied Granny has she continued to eat her soup slowly. Her hair reminded her of snow. Her face was like the sunset, up towards her eyes. Her face had waves in it like the sand she seen at a lakeside.

"Would you like to take a hot bath before putting on some warmer clothes?"

"What's a bath?"

"Oh my, well...lets see." Granny took another glance at the small girl thinking of how she might understand it. "A bath, is like a hot pond, only smaller. Were you can wash things, like dirt off."

"Sure! I would love to try a 'bath'." Freya's face brightened. She couldn't help herself. This thing called 'bath' sounded like it was another wonder that awaited her to discover.

"Well then I'll go start getting it ready." Granny slowly got up and made her way to a small room, that seem attached to this 'cave'. As Granny disappeared into the room Freya, slowly got up out of her chair and looked around. She didn't know what to make of anything she was seeing. She never sees it out and about when she's traveling. Even through towns, she doesn't recall seeing this outside.

"Alright, its ready." Granny called from the other room. Freya walked over and stepped into the room.

"Wow, it really is like a small pond!" She smiled as she looked at the water.

Granny let out another chuckle. Freya began to step one of her feet over the tub.

"Now, now! You have to take your dress off, and wash off before you can get in."

Freya turned and looked at Granny.

"Oh."

"Would you like me to help you?" Granny asked. The girl nodded.

Freya watched as what was left of the char like substance change, washing down into a strange circle in the ground. She began sniffling, trying to hold back the tears as Granny washed her off. She didn't really know what it was washing down the drain, but it was whatever was left over from that night she woke up from.

"I don't mean to pry, but I can't help wonder, what happened dear?"

Freya bit her lip in trying to hold back the tears that were choking through. Granny finished washing her down and told her she could go get into the bath now. Freya nodded, wiping her tears away, carefully stepping in and sitting down. Sinking down into the water until it was at her chin.

"I..."Freya took a deep breath. "I don't really know what happened. I woke up like this, in a strange place, far away from here. I only remember a name that's called out to me in my dreams. I wake up crying every night, from what I don't even remember that." Freya could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. "But, there's something else I remember. Another name. A name that I know that isn't mine. How I know that, I don't know. I don't think its the full name."

"What name is that my dear?"

"Natsu. Natsu Draggg..." Freya paused for a moment. Her face lit up as she stood up holding her fist close to her to her heart. "Natsu Dragneel." She said confidently. She smiled, sitting back into the tub, turning and looking at Granny. "Whenever I hear that name, I feel happy."

Granny nodded smiling back at her.

"Well, it is the winter time. I assume you have traveled for a long time. Why not stay her for the winter. I can teach you about the world, and when spring comes, you can go traveling again looking for Natsu Dragneel."

Freya's face lit up again. "Wow!" She said breathless. "You would do that for me!?" Granny nodded. "I would love to learn more about the world!"

Freya finished her bath, with assistance Granny, she put something on called PJ's. She felt at peace and could only smile as Granny brushed her hair.

"Now." Granny said as she hand something shiny to Freya. "Do you like what I done to your hair." Freya slowly reached up, in amazement, touching the loose braid that hung down in front, over her right shoulder.

"This is the first time, I've seen myself so clearly. Much better than looking at the water."

Granny let out a laugh. "Yes, it is better than looking at water. Well, now do you see how beautiful you are?"

Freya nodded looking at herself even more. Her hair seemed to be what dirt looked like when it was wet, with her eyes being a mix of something she wasn't sure yet. Not quite grass, it was deeper. Like a lake she seen once.

"I love it. Thank-you so much for doing my hair." She turned around putting her arms around Granny. It was something she seen a lot in towns she traveled through when people were happy.


	5. Chapter Four: Thank You

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four: Thank You<strong>

**-X778-**

Freya knelt above a fresh mound. Tears once again stained her face. First day of spring, only to wake up to find Granny no longer a part of this world. Freya felt like her heart was being ripping out of her chest. She found it odd Granny was having her promise so many things before they went to sleep. She punched the ground.

"Why!" She began sobbing looking up in the sky. She knew she didn't understand much about the world still, as Granny told her last night that there was still much to learn. She even learned over the winter, that 'Granny' is something you call old ladies. A faint smile crept over her face as she looked back down.

"_Granny." she pouted. "I know that's not your real name. Can you please tell me your real name?" Granny only turned laughing. "That is my name as now. When you told me that was such a beautiful name, your lovely little face smiling. Brought a smile to mine as well."_

Freya reached over and place a wreath of flowers she had picked yesterday to give to Granny to remember her by, telling her that she would write every day once she left out for today. She placed them carefully in the middle.

"_Oh my, what lovely little flowers you have picked for me. So many beautiful colors. When I look at this, I'm sure to remember your beautiful smiling face."_

"Granny, I hope that when you look down from the clouds, you will smile seeing these here." Freya felt something, like what happens as a cut is healing on her, surge through her hands on to the flowers. She pulled her hand back questioningly. She bent down to inspect but nothing happened. She shrugged it off as the flowers still seemed fine. She slowly stood up, going back inside from the very small back yard that was behind Granny's house. As she walked into the house, she fell down to her knees crying again, only holding her nose this time as well. The scent, was like a punch to the gut. The smell of flowers, spice, and grass. She curled up on the floor, pulling her knees as close as she could to her chest. So many imagines flashing through her mind. All the things Granny taught her about the world. How to read, write, the colors, cooking, sowing, knitting and telling her the names of all the things she could think of. Explaining the ways of the world, culture, showing her maps and pictures.

"_Granny!" Freya screamed at the top of her lungs. Granny turned quickly around, worried, only to see her sitting down to the table quickly, smiling. Freya held up what she had in her hand. "Granny, look, look!" Granny sat down next to Freya. "Oh my. What do you have here?" "They call it a magazine! And it has what they call a 'Fairy Tail' in it! I would hear about it all the time and never knew what it was!" Freya quickly flipped through the pages to where Fairy Tail was featured. Her eyes widened in shock as Freya pointed to something particular, reading aloud. "Fairy Tail's Salamander, aka Natsu Dragneel does it again as he demolished a building. SOOO COOOL!" Freya looked up at Granny. Granny smiled back down at her. "Now, my dear little Freya, you have a destination!" Freya looked down for a moment, but then back up with a smile. "You'll come with me won't you?" "Oh goodness no. I'm much to old to go out traveling the world. But, I will help you plan out your trip, with maps! Teaching you how to navigate as well."_

Freya could hardly stand it anymore. The sadness she felt now was much more immense than waking up that night, all alone with nothing and nowhere to go. Clutching her heart, she began to hyper-ventilate. She manged to pull herself to her knees punching the floor. She never had a habit of hitting things before, but for today it was all she could find herself doing to keep her sanity. She punched the floor again, shocked as it vibrated the small house. Some papers got shook off the side of the table and landed in front of her. Her eyes widened as she noticed it within them, there was envelope addressed to her. She opened it and notice two smaller envelopes. One that instructed her to read before she gets married. She placed it aside and opened the other one.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Freya,<em>

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer of this world. With my old bones, I could feel it was almost my time. But do not fret my child. I was not able to go on this trip with you. But now, I can follow you wherever your journey leads you. You may have had a rough start, but wherever you go, you bring happiness and warmth with you. Your precious face brought warmth to my heart when I first saw you. I know without a doubt, you will find happiness in your life. You have a kind and tender heart, please do not let tears stain your face over my passing. Look up in the clouds and know I am there, and forever will be there to watch over you. _

_Love,_

_Granny_

* * *

><p>Freya carefully folded the note, and placing it back into the envelope. She wiped her eyes, looking around. Remembering the very last promise she made to Granny before she fell asleep. "I promised, no matter what, that today, I would set out." She looked at the time noticing it said 4 P.M. She sighed as she stood up. "I will keep my promise, Granny. Even though I don't want to leave, but at the same time I don't think I could stay." She looked down at the floor.<p>

She hurried quickly around the tiny abode, going in circles, packing things in the bag she had sown with Granny. She tried to fit as much as she could. From a picture of her and granny, to some others pictures she didn't know who were in them but thought were important. Maybe one day, just maybe she can track down these people in the pictures. She stopped and studied a particular picture. A young man, with black hair and eyes that reminded her of the heavens. It kept tugging in the back of her memory. A pain begin to shoot her head. She gasped and held her head. She tucked the picture away in her bag, shaking her head. She knew it was a shot in the dark, but she would try one day none the less to find the people in the pictures. The last thing she could fit on top of her clothes and blanket they made together was the maps with routes drawn, with pictures attached. She put her compass they brought together into the pocket on her dress. She looked around one more time, slowly, making sure she got everything she could take. She seen the small round mirror. She picked it up stuffing it into the side of her pack. It was one of her first favorite memories of Granny. She smiled laughing now, thinking how she thought of colors. Didn't even know they had names, but used nature to describe them. So childish of herself thinking her chocolate-brown hair, and eyes that held a light green halo around them, with the green that got darker in color as you got closer to the pupil as silly things such as dirt and a lake she once seen.

She took one last glance while stepping on to the street. She quietly closed the door without looking back. She looked up at the sky. She could see the moon already. It was faint. She began walking, taking her first steps to see the face behind the name that was always on her mind. Natsu Dragneel. She still had to get to Fiore, then make her way to Magnolia. On foot, she guessed she may not even arrive until the end of summer. She had a mountain range she had to climb after all. Not only that, but spots that Granny marked as "must see" on my journey.


	6. Chapter Five: Healing

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: Healing<strong>

**-X778-**

The moon was shining brightly above. Freya could feel that the air was cool, but in her white dress that came to her knees and boots she wasn't bothered too much by it. She stopped once she reached the forest to make a bow and a few arrows, and found some vine and turned it into rope. She seen a tree that she could climb ahead and decided that would be a good spot to sleep in. She learned its better to sleep up in the tree's if possible as there was many dangerous animals, and even people. She was lucky she made it as far as she did when she got to Granny's house. She placed her bag down for a moment below the tree, taking in the view. She could hear the frogs and crickets singing. She reached and touched the earth ever so slightly, while closing her eyes. Her breathing became slower, almost in rhythm with the world around her. Her eyes snapped open and stood up. She reached for her bow that was across her back, while the other hand reached for the arrows sticking up out of her bag. Her eyes focused, piercing through the night.

"Who's there?" She called out. No one answered back. She held her stance for a long while, waiting and following with her eyes as the figure, quickly turned and walked away. Even when she could not see whatever it was anyone, she could feel whatever it was, still moving away from her. She exhaled, putting her bow down. "I really don't understand why sometimes I feel so compelled to do things." Thinking to herself, wondering what it could be. Maybe it was magic? It's not a very common thing however in this part of the world. She threaded half of her body through the bow, while placing the arrow in her bag. She put her arm though the draw string and began climbing up the tree. Reaching where she felt safe, tied the vine around her legs. She put the bag down on her legs, pulling out some smaller vines and sticks to weave a quiver that she planned to tie around her waist. She sat there, carefully doing so thinking back to all the target practice she got during the winter. The neighbors had a bow she would practice on when she could. However, her and Granny couldn't afford ones themselves. Although she went to the small library and read a book once about how to make one, she believed it would suit her better than one from the shop.

She finally finished with her quiver, and quickly tied it around her waist, and placing her arrows into it. She got her bow out, wrapped her arms around her bag, with the bow in front. She looking out into the night.

_"My eyes have gotten so much better over the winter. I can see so far and in such detail!"_ She thought to herself.

She could feel herself begin to drift to sleep. Being lulled by the crickets and frogs really help ease her mind. However, every time she did drift, she would jerk awake.

"Granny" She whispered. "I promise, I'll try not to cry." Her vision began to get cloudy. "But every time, I close my eyes, I'm reminded even more that you're not here."

Before she knew it, the sun was rising with her screaming, and crying frantically. She tried to take deep breaths trying to focus her vision. She had to get down out of the tree before she blacked out. She ripped the vine off, throwing her things on the ground. She began to climb down, only to slip and fall.

She cried out as an intense pain ripped through her leg. She looked down in horror to see her own bone sticking out through the boots on the side of her right leg. She turned puking out the berries she had just eaten the day before. Holding her thigh, she couldn't believe the intense pain, flowing and screaming through her own body. She looked down at her leg, noticing the bone ripped a huge hole in her boots. She blinked rapidly to focus her eyes only to see the skin was quickly closing. Her eyes widen. "Shit!" She had no time to think and only done what felt right. She put one hand into her mouth and another on the bone sticking out. She quickly pushed it back into the skin screaming and biting on her hand. With the deed done, her vision was a painfully white. She tried to focus as she looked down to see the skin was still closing. She removed her hand from her mouth blood dripping down on to the ground below. She slowly laid down, crying. The wound on her hand as well begin healing just as quickly. Her vision began to get even more blurry. She looked out, only hoping nothing would happen. The last thing she seen before her world went black, was that where her blood had dripped, a small, beautiful flower began growing out from under her hand. "That's...soooo...wie..." Was the last words to leave her lips.

The sun felt a little hotter than what it should be in the spring. Freya groaned as she could feel the sun rays beaming through her. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to focused on the flower out in front of her face that had grown. She slowly moved her hand to get a better look. It had many colors, just like the blood that dripped from her hand. The flower was a deep red, with glittery fire patterns through the petals. The glitter was golden, red, orange, with some yellow. As she came more too, she couldn't feel any pain radiating from her leg. She turned around to look at her ankle, to see it was just like how it was before she fell. She began moving it around slowly only more shocked it felt fine to move it. Freya brought herself up to a sitting position only to wonder if her healing abilities fixed her leg.

"Only one way to find out." She slowly got up supporting most of her weight on her left leg, and gradually put more weight on the right. "It seems fine." She blinked a few times. She knew she healed quickly before, but never in the world would she had thought something like that would have healed. She brought her hand up closer to inspect it, as well bending over to look at her leg. "I really bit down too. I thought there would be at least fang marks, and a scar on my leg." Freya smiled for the first time that day, only to shake her head. She dusted her dress off, surprised there was no blood on her dress. She bent down, picking her things up. She saw not only one beautiful flower grew, but a several did. She sat back down picking a couple, making a bracelet. She then got her map and compass out. She looked around trying to get her bearings. Once she knew were she was, she placed everything back into her pack, and slowly start walking. As she focused her vision, very faintly, she could see mountains hiding under a haze. It was at least a month walk away.

The rest of the day was peaceful. Something she needed as slowly excited the woods. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Granny, and why did she wake up like when she hadn't all winter long? She approached a small pond. Looking around she sat down. The sun was already starting to set. "I probably shouldn't sleep here, but it's just so pretty!" She was making good timing. She would make it by the middle of summer at this pace! Her heart skipped a beat. Blood began rushing to her face. Something unexpected! What was causing such a reaction? She fanned her face. The sun making its last peep for the night, and she could feel a slight blush still. She reached up touching her braid. "I wonder, is Natsu a girl or boy? Perhaps he is a boy. Natsu Dragneel, sounds so strong to!" She clenched her fists to her chest in excitement. "I'm almost positive Natsu means summer, and his nickname is Salamander from what I understand. What Granny taught me about myths, salamander's ate and breathed fire!" Her eyes brightened. "That would be so cool." Her eyes now sparkling.

She laid her pack down, bringing her blanket out. She fluffed it out. It's not like she needed it, but she wanted it for the comfort. She laid her head down next to her pack, pulling the blanket up. She held her bow to her chest and looked up into the stars. Only crickets and frogs were the sounds that resounded, and they were especially louder being this close to the pond. Tears quietly flowed from her eyes as she gazed up. "I'm so sorry Granny. You are probably so disappointed in me. I can't help but to cry. It feels like a big hole is in my chest, and only getting bigger. I think I feel more lonely now, than I ever have before." She wiped her eyes and noticed a small blinking yellow light float close to the water. "WOW!" She grasped. "The first firefly I've seen this year." She smiled, and couldn't help but feel a little less lonely. Almost as if Granny sent a warm glow to the earth to brighten her night. She slowly closed her eyes, her breathing in rhythm with the night.


	7. Chapter Six: Warmth

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six: Warmth<strong>

**-X778-**

Bright red and orange flow gently though the air, as Freya stood on a hill, looking down on the destination that had called to her ever since she that fateful night. She took a deep breath. "I'm here. Finally." She sat down exhaling. It was still noon. She got her map out, for the town of Magnolia. "It seems the taller builder towards the lake is where I need to go." She folded it back up and stuffed it back into her bag. She stood up, running down the hill. She could hardly contain herself. The journey had been longer than she thought. Much more tedious, and more sorrow seemed to paved her way here. None the less, she could keep it at bay for now. "The great Salamander." She tilted her head has he smiled beamed. "I finally get to meet you. The name that I remember. The name that brings me happiness in my sorrow."

She finally reached the end of the hill and edge of town. She gasped. It was bigger than she had even imagined. She slowly wandered down the streets. Inwardly, she felt a little scared. She made it to the center of the town it seemed and was in wonder. Such a big beautiful building. She put her chin into her hand between the thumb and pointer finger. "Mmmmmm." She kept thinking. "Ah! I know, it's a church!" She slowly walked around looking at the beautiful colored windows. Once she was behind the church she could see what she had searched for in the distance in all of its glory. Her eyes widened as she sprinted towards the building. She reached the front and happiness radiated from her. "Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. She looked at the doors and notice they were open. She couldn't help but feel like she was going to melt into the puddle as she got closer. _"Stop that!"_ She kept telling herself. _"I don't even know what I'm feeling, but stop it!"_ She squealed inwardly.

She stood at the doors and notice a huge fight going on inside. Things being thrown everywhere, curses being yelled at one another. She couldn't help but smile. It felt like home, in a strange way, and she never been here. She continued on inside dodging things that were flying every where. No one noticed a small young lady walking among the chaos. As she approached an old man sitting on a bar, he turned and looked down at her.

"Well now, I don't believe I've seen you before pretty young lady." The man spoke so kindly to her. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked all around in wonder. So this is what a guild was like. They maybe fighting, but she could feel the warmth of this place, radiating off of all their bodies. The man studied her as she kept looking around, with awe.

"_She has a magic, I've never felt before." _He thought to himself. The girl finally collected herself and bowed humbly.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me of my intrusion. My name is Freya and I have traveled far, looking for someone who goes by the name Natsu Dragneel." She spoke so softly. The chaos came to a halt as the girl spoke. A boy with pink hair and blue cat sitting atop turned around.

"I see. May I ask why you are searching for him?" The short old man inquired.

"I was right! He is a boy!" She exclaimed, but cleared her throat and bowed again. "Of course. Over a year ago, far, far away, I woke up and found myself in the middle of a forest. I could only remember my name, and half of Natsu's name. It was the only thing that drove me until winter came. An old lady found me, took me in, and that night I remembered his full name. As winter went on, I seen in a magazine that he was also called the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Spring came, and the old lady that sheltered me and taught me the ways of the world passed." She felt herself begin to fall on to the floor. "On that day I sat out to find the only other thing that is a part of my identity." She was on her knee's shaking and sobbing, remembering her past. "Please, I beg you." She looked up at the old man, tears flowing from her eyes. "Please, I must see him."

The old man jumped down and knelt, patting her on the top of her head. "There, there now. Dry those tears up." The small girl trembled even more. The man held out his hand. "Come now, we have some beds upstairs while you try to collect yourself." The girl nodded standing up reaching her hand out but she suddenly felt her world turn black as she collapsed.

Gasps filled the guild hall. A small pink haired boy stepped forward. "Is she going to be okay?"

The master checked her over and looked up. "Nothing to worry about. Just exhaustion from all the traveling." He carefully picked her up. "My word, the stuff she is carrying is heavy than her." He grumbled out walking up the stairs.

"Natsu," A young woman with scarlet red hair stepped forward placing her hand on his shoulder. "Do you know her?" The once smiling face he held, was no longer as he shook his head, trying to think where he could have run into her. She stepped away and began walking up the stairs to see if she could be of any assistance.

"Master." She spoke as she entered the room.

He turned around and looked and Erza. "Ah, thank-you for coming up here. Could you see about cleaning her up and unpacking her things off of her." Erza nodded.

"Thank-you. I'm going to go back down. Let me know if she wakes up."

"I will master."

He nodded and quietly walked out of the room. Erza turned and looked at the girl. She began untie all of her things that were strapped around her small body and placed them on the bed across the room from her. All that was left was her boots. She noticed a hole that was on her right boot as she carefully removed them. No marks appeared to be on her leg where the hole once was. She covered her up and finally noticed the dress she wore was almost in as bad of shape as her own clothing when she first walked into Fairy Tail. She shook the memory out.

Erza sat down quietly on the bed next to her. She could feel a strange magic flowing from the small girl. It was warm.

The sun was beginning to set and the girl finally began to stir. She slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She turned and looked at Erza who was sitting quietly with her eyes closed.

"Um, excuse me..." She quietly spoken. She saw the scarlet hair young woman eyes shoot open. She stood up.

"Please, stay while I go fetch the master." Freya nodded in agreement. She was almost commanding, but soft. She watched as she walked out of the door. Freya turned and looked out the window. "Sunset is setting." She whispered. She looked out in awe. It was so beautiful. The most beautiful thing she has seen to this day!

"Well its good to see you awake." The master walked in alone. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment." The girl nodded in agreement. "So, you have no where else to go?" He faintly heard a no. "What does Natsu mean to you?"

The girl looked up, a fire burning in her eyes. "Everything. I don't even know him, and I would lay my life down without a second thought." She spoke with such passion.

The man nodded. "What does family mean to you?" He watched as sadness slowly came into her eyes, but there was still a fire.

"I don't know if I had a family before my memory loss, but the family I have experienced thus far, I..." She closed her eyes with a tear escaping out the side. Granny's face came to mind. "I would have done anything in my power to protect them!" She gripped the sheet. "I would even doing anything if I find out I have a family left!"

He rubbed his whiskers, looking upon the girl in thought.

"_The intensity of her conviction, I feel flowing through her magic, she has a pure heart. She has no ill intentions. So strange I can feel her feelings and heart flowing through her magic. Reaching out to everyone in the guild. Extending its warmth."_

"Very well." He nodded at the girl. "I will let you see Natsu." Her face brightened. "However, I have one last thing to say. Here at Fairy Tail, we value family and the strength of our bonds between one another." He paused and smiled. "The true meaning behind the Fairy Tail name, is that no one truly knows if fairies have tails or not or if fairies exist. Thus it is an eternal mystery and adventure. That is what Fairy Tail is all about. What do you say young one, will you join us in the eternal adventure?"

The girl jumped out of her bed, squealing. "Of course! I love to go on an amazing adventure!"

The old man turned. "Very well. Once your done visiting with Natsu, come down and we'll bestow upon you the insignia of our guild." He jumped as he felt small arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Thank-you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled with tears filling up.

"Think nothing of it." She unwrapped her arms and walked back over to the bed and sat down. She watched the kind old man disappear around the corner.


	8. Chapter Seven: Shatter

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven:Shatter<strong>

**-X778-**

She played with the hem on her dress as she waited. She looked up when she smelled something, that she faintly smelled when she entered the guild hall. It was strange, she hadn't smelled it before in her life has far as she could remember but she was so drawn to it. There he stood before her. Pink hair standing up every where. Her eyes widen even more has she looked into his obsidian eyes. He slowly walked towards her and sat on the bed across from her. She felt her heart skipping beats, her face flushing. He looked at her has he blushed slightly. _"Is that her heart I can hear beating?"_

"_I can't believe it, he's real. He's here. I..." _She didn't finish thought as she kept looking.

"My name is Freya. I know it is a shock for a stranger to stumble into your life." She looked away blushing even more. _"Is because I've never been around boys?" _She could see him looking at her in almost a state of shock and awe. "I must say something to you before anything else." She turned a deeper shade of red. _"Granny always told me to say what was on my mind and heart, so I'll do it!" _"Your name, was one of the first things I could recall. Whenever I would think about it, I would feel so happy as I wandered aimlessly. I am just so thankful to be here and to meet you." She turned smiling a bright smile. His eyes widened a bit as she done so.

"_I've never seen anyone else have fangs like I do until now." _

"So um...how old are you?" He asked as he looked down. _"Such a lame thing to say to that." _He inwardly cursed at himself.

Her eyes widened as she heard his voice. _"Why...I don't understand" _"Um...well." She looked up as she thought to herself. "I don't know. How old are you?" Her gazed turned back to the boy in front of her.

"12." _"Or so I think. It's how old that loser Gray is and I'm about the same size as him." _Just thinking about the droopy eyes was starting to piss him off.

She jumped up and hopped over to the bed he was sitting on. Her face was beaming. She leaned in a little closer to him, causing his eyes to widen a little and blush once again. She sat back to where she was. "Well your bigger than me, so you are older than me! I'm probably 9 or 10." She seen him look down in the floor. _"I should tell her."_

"I'm sorry. I've been thinking this whole time since I heard you talking to the master about me. I..."

"Have no memories of me right?" He turned and looked at her. She wore a solemn face.

It hit him, as if someone had just punched him in the gut. Her face...he had seen it someone where before. How could he forget, but where. Her smell, so familiar to him. He thought he knew it. A part of it reminded him of...his eyes widened. "_Ign..."_

"For some reason, I'm not really surprised...I" She began to cry and shake. Everything that she held up to this point slowly shattered, falling all around her. The facade she put on every day just to get here slowly began to fall apart. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry. I am truly happy to finally have found you but...I've had to be brav..." She was cut off as Natsu grabbed her and held her closer to him.

"Don't you worry." He looked down at the smaller girl. "It doesn't matter now. You're here now, and your part of Fairy Tail." She looked up to see him smiling. He began to blush slightly again. "I'll protect you." He smiled even brighter as she looked up at him. He wasn't sure why he blurted that out, but he felt the need to say it. To stop the tears from flowing. She slowly wiped her tears away and scooted closer to him. Listening to his heart, was more peaceful than the frogs and crickets. Before she even knew what was happening, she was asleep.

Natsu could hear her breathing start to slow down. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep once she came closer to him. He sat in thought for a moment. Thinking back to the times he wandered around before coming to Fairy Tail, looking for Igneel. She was so much smaller about the same size of Lisanna, it had to been even harder on her. He looked out to see it was night already and picked her up with no effort at all. He slowly began to walk out of the room and down the stairs. With it being night-time, the guild hall was rowdy, and he could only hoped she wouldn't wake up.

"Happy!" He called out, just loud enough for him to hear him. "Aye!" He began walking over and saw he was laying on the table in front of Lisanna.

"Natsu, are you..." He cut her off before she could finish.

"Come on Happy. We're going home. Sorry Lisanna, I need to get her to bed." Happy flew up on top of Natsu head as he turned around to leave, leaving Lisanna pouting at the table.

"Natsu" He heard Gramps call out, he turned and faced him. Gramps studied the serious look on Natsu's face. "So I see your taking her home with you then?"

He nodded in response. "I'll come back tomorrow for the her stuff." He smiled and continued on his way out.


	9. Chapter Eight: Crimson Skies

**Summary:** _"The first day of spring. A beautiful day for many years, was not as one would had imagined it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, turning a lush green landscape, back into a winter wonderland. However on this very day she had been born. Life suddenly blossomed all around. Trees that once were sprouting buds, bloomed. Grass and flowers suddenly grew above the snow. She was given the name..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eight: Crimson Skies<strong>

**-X777-**

Natsu sat frowning as he stared into the fire. Dark circles lining his eyes. He gripped his scarf while his mind was in torment over Igneel. It had been a month, and yet he couldn't find him anywhere. Igneel began acting strange earlier in the year. On the night when scarlet ripped through the skies, burning and searing the night sky. Thinking back to that night, he was in shock and awe that night. However Igneel held a different expression on his face that he didn't understand. Ever since Igneel disappeared he began walking east, towards whatever ripped the skies apart. He laid down, still looking into the fire. _"I guess I should try to sleep, and start tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>In the distance, a little girl with chocolate-brown hair, flowing in the wind, eyes and face devoid of emotion. She was weakly walking, as she had never stopped walking for months. The noises in the night or day, held no interest for her. All that remained was a bottomless pit of nothing. As she slid her feet across the ground, fire emitted from her feet leaving small scorch marks on the ground behind her. Finally feeling at her limit, the fire that once flowed from her feet, faded as she fell on to the ground, welcoming the darkness.<p>

A few hours passed and the girl found herself waking up, with no memory of who, or what happened. She only looked on to the moon, crying and whaling her sorrows away.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat up suddenly. It felt like someone called out to him. He looked around to see no one was there. He looked to see the sun was starting to rise. He got up and began his journey once again. The sky reminded him just a bit of that night. It was almost the same color, but was much more warm and welcoming. <em>"Today is the day" <em>He thought to himself. He was more fired up than he had been all week.


	10. Chapter Nine: Tears of the Moon

**Chapter Nine: Tears of the Moon**

**-X778-**

Natsu slowly walked up to the path of the house he built for himself and Happy. He could only think back to earlier today. He felt heat radiating from her body, much like his does and could only wonder, if she was a Dragon Slayer too.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell did you say droopy eye bastard!" Natsu butting heads with Gray. <em>

"_You heard me, slanty eyes, ash for brains." Grey gritted his teeth. Natsu was drawing his fist back, only to stop and turn to look at the new smell filling the guild hall to see a girl who was standing in the door way. Natsu fell to the ground as Gray punched in the top of the head. "Tch. Guess I win this one." Natsu completely ignored him. He felt Happy land on top of his head. _

_He couldn't explain what he was feeling. He never noticed girls before, but she looked like a battle maiden he seen in picture books before. Her dress was white, tattered and rip, sign of her battles. Beautiful chocolate-brown hair that was in a braid fell over her right shoulder. Her eyes were green that seemed to pull him in. A belt that was woven around her waist, quiver on the right side. A bow around her, with a pack slung over her left shoulder. Yes, a battle maiden she truly was. She wasn't a scary one like Erza. She held grace, and awe as she looked around the guild hall. She looked at him for a moment, causing him to stand. It felt like almost fire was flowing from her. Not the kind of fire he uses to burn, but something else entirely. Her gaze turned towards Gramps. Chaos was beginning to erupt around him, and could only watch her effortless dodge things flying through the air. He felt something hit him beside the head. He turned only to see that bastard Gray laughing. "Hey!" Natsu yelled out to him, storming over. "How dare he rip me away from her." he thought as he grabbed Grey up by the shirt. He turned as he heard a voice speak his name. Only to see the **his** battle maiden speaking of him. He instantly let go of Gray's shirt. He began tearing his mind apart, tying to figure out how she knew his name. He listened in more closely as she spoke of her travels. Her knee's gave out and he gasped seeing someone who he just thought of as strong, undefeatable fall. Crying begging to see him, and only him. He starting moving closer only to watch her pass out on to the floor. He could only ask if she was alright and watch Gramps carry her upstairs. For rest of the day, he sat alone in the corner of the guild hall tearing his mind apart. He could only come up with nothing. He paid no attention to his surroundings, as he had no idea Erza came down and Gramps went up. Still in his thoughts he could smell Lisanna and Happy getting closer. He suddenly heard Gramps call his name, and he leapt up and began running up the stairs. He stood in the door watching her play with the hem of her dress. She finally looked up, her eyes widening as they met his. _

* * *

><p>He didn't even realized that he finally made it. He wasn't sure if he could call it home or not. It never felt that way really. Just somewhere for him and Happy to live. He carefully opened the door and walked in.<p>

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Looking around, he remember he sucked at keeping a house. Things scattered and piled everywhere. He walked over to his small couch and steps on top of it kicking things off into the floor. He carefully laid Freya down and noticed she began to stir. He turned around grabbing his blanket from his hammock. He bent over, tucking her into bed. He sat for a moment looking down at the girl. He reached up brushing aside locks of hair that was falling out of her braid. He stood up and climbed into his hammock, putting Happy on to his chest. He could only wonder about the girl sleeping next to him. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. He closed his eyes as he thoughts swayed back and forth between her and Igneel.

His eyes shot open from a light sleep, sitting up as he heard the girl next to him screaming frantically. He put Happy to the side jumping up quickly, landing right next to her. She was sitting up, tears streaming for her soul less eyes, shaking and screaming.

Natsu only stood for a moment in shock. He had no idea how to handle this situation.

"NATSU!" She screamed. His eyes widen and sat down quickly in front of her. She was griping her chest, her breathing becoming erratic. He reached out to touch her shoulders, only to get no reaction. Her void less eyes looking past him, no life in them. She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Please...Natsu...please."She choked out in between grasping for breath. He could see terror spreading across her face. He reached out pulling her up to his chest.

"Freya." He spoke softly stroking her hair soft. "I'm right here with you." He could feel her inhale quickly and hold it. He pushed her away slight to look her in the face. She blinked her eyes, life beginning to come back. She looked around for a moment and the up at Natsu. He pulled her closer again. He could her quietly sobbing to herself. She reached up and began to wipe her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Whenever, I sleep alone, this happens." She paused for a moment. "I don't ever remember what I'm dreaming, if you can call it that."

"You don't ever have to sleep alone then." Natsu spoke still stroking the top of her head. It was something Igneel would do for him when he felt down. He felt her arms wrap around him.

"Thank-you." She whimpered.

He tilted his head to look down at her. "Hey now." He wiped tears that were threatening to burst forth from her eyes. Beams of light from the moon reflecting in her tears. "You don't have anything to cry about anymore." He looked back up. "I may not remember you, but you certainly remember me. You don't have to be alone anymore. I always be here for you." She cuddled even closer to him, feeling her smile through he shirt. He could feel her drifting right back off to sleep. He picked her up, holding her with one arm, reaching into his hammock to move Happy up towards the top. Once he done so, he climbed in with her. She squirmed around a bit, finally settling with her head close to his heart. He smiled realizing, that she is now the youngest among all of them. He really almost couldn't believe she was so young. The first time he seen her in the guild just a few hours earlier, painted her closer to his age at least. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter Ten: It's a Promise

**Chapter Ten: It's a Promise**

**-X778-**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. His eyes trying to focus, flashed green. He looked down to Freya who was fast asleep, and he could hear Happy snoring lightly. He looked around. _"This is the closest I have felt at home since Igneel." _He smiled hugging the small girl closer to him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he could hear Freya slow beginning to stir from her sleep. He looked down and seen she was slowly opening her eyes. She sat up rubbing her eyes looking down at Natsu. "Natsu?" He sat up as well their faces almost touching. She looked around, the realization slowly sinking in of where she was at. She quickly turned back around facing Natsu. Her smile was radiating as she hugged him.

"I thought I was dreaming." She whispered. He wrapped him his arms around her, returning the hug. Natsu turned and looked as he felt Happy tugging on his shirt rubbing his eyes. Natsu scooped his little buddy up.

"Happy, this is Freya." He said grinning at Freya. "Freya this is Happy." Happy sprouted his angelic wings. Freya gasped. Natsu watched Freya's face and eye's light up and follow Happy.

"He's a blue cat that can fly!" Happy flew over to Freya and landed on top of her head.

"Aye!" He chirped out. She reached up, petting him so gently. "And he can talk!"

"Aye!"

Her eyes glistening, she turned her gaze back to Natsu. "I've never seen anything like him before!"

"I never have either. I found his egg, not to long ago and he hatched out. I thought it was a dragon's egg" He never seen Happy sit on someone else head.

"What!? He came out of an egg!?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I've never heard of a blue flying cat coming out of an egg from Granny." She pondered back to the times when she was learning myths and legends. Natsu's eyes furrowed a little. He remember what she said to Gramps yesterday about someone sheltering her during the last winter.

"So you thought it was a dragon egg huh?" She smiled looking at Natsu. "Granny use to tell me a lot of stories, myths and legends about dragons." Her face relaxed as she thought back to it.

"Really!?"

Freya lifted her arms up stretching and falling backwards back into the hammock, reaching up into the air. "Yeah" she sighed softly.

"I was raised by a dragon!" Natsu blurted out. Freya quickly sat back up looking at Natsu getting closer and closer. Her hands clasped together.

"Oh wow!" She gasped. "Please tell me all about the dragon!" Her hands clenched into tiny fist in excitement.

She sat quietly as Natsu filled her in all the details how Igneel raised him and all the things they use to do together. Such as flying, teaching him how to read and write and even taught him how to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

"So that's why your called the Salamander then!" He gave a goofy grin in response. Freya looked down at her feet.

"What is it Freya?" She shook her head slightly, and looked back up.

"It was nothing." Natsu could see through the fake smile she tried to pull off.

"Freya, were family now. You don't have to hide anything from me, and I won't hide anything from you."

She was slightly taken back about what he said. "Family?" she whispered under her breath. Natsu could hear it however.

"Yes. You, Me and Happy are a family now." He could feel the same thing starting to stir around in his gut again. Drawing him closer to her. He felt it again, that he _**needed**_ to protect her.

Happy chirped out a sleepy aye, as he shuffled around on top of Freya's head. She turned and looked out the window. "What happened to Igneel?"

"I don't know. I woke up one day and he was gone. But I know I'll see him one day. I can _**feel**_ it." She turned around to see Natsu didn't seem down about it.

He felt himself being pulled back into her eyes again.

"Would you like to know more about me?" Freya questioned him looking down "You know, since we are a family now." She looked back up and gave a soft smile.

"I want to know, but..." he trailed off "I don't want to see you cry again."

Freya held her hand up with her pinkie finger sticking out. "Give me your pinkie finger." Natsu done so. She wrapped her tiny pinkie finger around his, and he done the same. "I promise, as long as I am with you, I will only cry tears of happiness!" She gave him her fangy grin. "Oh! And maybe when I'm hurt!"

Natsu laughed. "As long as you're with me, You'll never get hurt again." The both gave each other a nod in agreement.

"I'll tell you everything that I can, but." she paused for a moment. "I'm not sure if I am ready to talk about what happened after Granny passed, till the day I got here." She looked up at Natsu wondering if he would be upset at her if she held back. He sat quietly and nodded, waiting for her to tell him. She began with the night she woke up in the middle of no where.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Magic

**Chapter Eleven: Magic**

**-X778-**

Natsu walked through the guild doors, carrying Freya on his back. He knelt so she could get off.

"Thank you for carrying me, since I didn't have my shoes. I wouldn't have mind walking here without them though."

"What's this, flame-brain trying to be a gentleman?"

Natsu knew exactly who it was, and was already storming off towards Grey. Freya turned her head only to see, much to her horror, a man standing only in his boxes. Freya felt the heat radiating from her face, and quickly turned away while covering her eyes.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu head butted Gray pushing him back a little.

"I'm surprised the thought even occurred in that pile of ash you have up there." Grey sneered head butting him in return.

"Oh yeah!? What do you know!? You're just a pervert!"

Freya slowly turned peeping through her hands only to see that a full-blown fight broke out between the two of them.

"It's not even mid-day yet and you guys are already at it." Freya seen the scarlet hair young woman approach them.

''Shut-up!" Natsu and Gray both giving their auto reply, without realize who they gave it to.

"What was that!?" Erza jumped in the middle of the fight, kicking them both across their faces.

Freya turned around as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, only to see the old man she talked yesterday.

"Let go out back where its a little quieter." Leading Freya through the guild, while Happy remained perched on top of her head.

Freya ran outside once she could see the water behind the building. "It's so pretty!" She held her hand up to her eyes, blocking the sun so we could look out further.

"I don't believe during our talk yesterday that I introduce myself."

Freya turned to so she could listen.

"I am the guild master here at Fairy Tail, Master Makarov."

Freya bowed. "It is an honor. I know I told you yesterday but my name is Freya."

"Freya is such a lovely name, but a very rare one." He reached down into his pocket pulling out a map. He knelt down, rolling it out. "I was wondering, if you could show me where you came from." He smiled looking up. Freya walked over and sat down in front of him. She carefully looked at the map.

"I can show you the town I started from." She pointed at the border of where Bosco, Stella and Iceberg meet.

"When I left on the first day of spring, I started from a small village in Bosco in this area. Before I got to the village, I'm not sure where I started out from."

"That's quite alright." He rolled the map up. "So tell me young one, what kind of magic do you use."

Freya was taken back by the question. "Ummm." She looked down into her open palms. "Well, I wasn't sure I could use magic."

Makarov's brows furrowed. _"She has this much magic flowing from her, and isn't even aware?" _He continue to watch her looking into her hands.

"Granny once told me about magic, however it was rare for someone to use it in the region we lived." Freya frowned. "I have felt something flowing inside of me, and at times I feel so compelled to do strange things."

"Oh? What that might be?"

She looked up and closing her palms. "To reach to the ground and closing my eyes." She looked out over the water. "It's strange to describe it." She ponder, wondering how she could attempt to put it into words. "Once I touch the ground, I can almost feel the earth. My body almost feels in rhythm with the world and nature around me as I focus. I can feel the animals, bugs, and almost see them. I feel the rustling of grass and leaves through my body. One time, I was able to sense someone approaching, but haven't been able to again." She paused for a moment, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'm not sure if this is magic, but its something I have noticed about my body."

She looked to the old man sitting in front of her and smiled. "Try not to freak out." She quickly placed her hand into her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Blood squirting from her mouth.

Makarov reached out in disbelief at what she had just done, only for her to retract her hand from her mouth. His eyes widened as blood dripped from the self-inflicted wound, only to see it was already closing. Unaware of small flowers beginning to grow from the droplets of blood that fell to the ground.

"Whenever I get hurt, it doesn't seem to matter how bad the injury is, my body heals its own self. I can feel the flow of something, almost like a river towards the wound." She put her hand down as she felt the wound finish closing. Makarov ran his fingers through his whiskers. He happen to look down and seen a flower slow blooming. He raised an eyebrow as the petals finished unfolding. Freya followed his gazed to see the flowers blooming as well.

She gasped. "So, it can happen again!?"

"You've seen this happen before?"

Freya nodded. "I fell out of a tree once, and broke my leg. The bone ended up piercing through my skin." She cringed at the memory.

He could see now what she meant by _"healing no matter the injury"_. He gazed down at the flower, noticing the flame patterns spreading through its petals.

"_Even with the memory loss she has mentioned, her own body retains the magic she once practiced by healing itself. However, the blood that dripped on to the ground, only to grow flowers is a strange occurrence." _His eyes widened. _"Could it be living magic?" _He regained his composer, looking down watching Freya pick them. _"Living magic is dark art. Breathing life into objects. The flowers only bloomed from the blood, nothing more. There is also the fact the magic flowing from her is far from dark."_

Freya was weaving the flowers when she heard him clear his throat.

"Have you tried healing injuries on others?" She shook her head. He stood up. "Come then, we'll see if it's a possibility."

Once inside, Natsu and Grey were sitting off sulking staring off in opposite directions. Natsu turned his head to see Freya and Gramps approaching him. He had wondered where they wandered off too.

"Now." Makarov turned looking at Freya. "Try placing your hands on Natsu. Focus on the river you feel flowing through you."

Freya nodded, slowing reaching to touch Natsu on the face, where he received the brunt of his injuries from Gray and Erza. As she done so Happy sprouted his wings, and flew over towards Natsu.

She closed her eyes trying to focus. She could feel the river start flowing towards her finger tips. However it felt as if her finger tips were acting as a dam, it slowly starting to build and swirl around. She squinted her eyes trying to force more of the flow into her arms and hands, hoping it would help in getting the flow through her tips of her fingers and through into Natsu. It only added to the problem has it created bigger pools swirling in her fingers. She ignored the flow of her own body, and focused only on her fingers. Suddenly she could feel it break, and continued to focus, pushing her flow on to Natsu's face. She open her eyes once she heard a few around her gasp.

Her eyes widened in horror and withdrew her hands from Natsu's face. Her hands were on fire. She held her hands up, screaming frantically.

"Way to go flame-brain, you set her on fire!" Gray yelled. "I did not!" he quickly retorted.

Makarov reached up grabbing one of her hands that were glowing. "Calm down now."

Freya was still panicking and withdrew her hand. "Please, don't touch me! I...I might burn you!"

Natsu stood up, and sucked in a bit of the flame coming from her hands. He then reached out and touched both of her hands that were still glowing.

"Nah, you won't be able to burn anyone with those kind of flames."

"How would you know slanty eyes! You eat fire!" Gray yelled.

"The reason you won't burn anyone Freya," Gray and Freya turned towards Makarov. "Is because the magic your own body remembers, even if you mind does not, is healing." He paused for a moment looking to Natsu. "Not only can you heal yourself, but you can heal others as well."

* * *

><p>Freya was upstairs in the guild hall putting her boots on. She stood up, looking down at her newly placed guild mark above her left hip. She traced the gold outlining the red mark. A slow smile spread across her face.<p>

"Granny," She spoke softly "Is this what you meant when I would find happiness?" She turned, and ran out of the room, so that she wouldn't keep Natsu waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you guys so much for reading my story. ^.^ I'm so happy that you find it cute Ally. I will continue with weekly updates and sometimes post 2 chapters depending on how short the chapter is. If its below 1000 words, then I'll post a double chapter. I can only hope that you guys will continue to enjoy my story. There's still many more chapters to come!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Forgive Me

**Chapter Twelve: Forgive Me**

**-X777-**

A black-haired man stood above small girl laying on the ground. He looked around seeing the ground had cracked several feet around, with the girl as the epicenter. He fell to the ground, grief written on his face.

"I didn't make it in time." He cried out. He grabbed the limp girl up, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I..." His voice trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>-X778-<strong>

Freya slowed down half way down the stairs. She watched as Natsu talk to a white hair girl. Freya slowly nibbled on her lip, and continued walking down the stairs.

"So how about it Natsu?" Freya heard as she walked up to them. Natsu turned towards her.

"Did you get everything?" He asked her. Freya nodded. Natsu crossed his arms behind his head, slightly cocking it to the side. "I dunno. Maybe another time?"

"But..." Lisanna began to speak.

"Well, Freya did travel all this way to find me. I don't think.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Freya slowly smiled. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Freya.

"_Why is she..." _He torn from his own thoughts.

"I was asking if he would come on a small job with me. It's just here in town."

"Oh I see. Well by all means please don't let me keep you guys then." She quickly ran off waving, running by the woman with red hair. Natsu tried to reach out, only for Lisanna to grab on to his arm

"See, you just have to ask Natsu."

Erza slowly turned watching her run by. She turned and followed suit.

* * *

><p>Freya finally out of breath, dropped her things and sat down next to the tree she had reached on top of a hill overlooking the city.<p>

She pulled her legs up, and propped her head on her knees as tears flowed down her face.

"I don't understand...why did I run off like that?"

"It's because you don't want anyone else to see your heart."

She looked up to see the woman with red hair standing above her. Freya wiped her tears, as she sat down.

"I'm Erza." She smiled reaching her hand out. Freya put her hand into Erza's. "Freya." Erza nodded and released her small hand.

"Quiet the spot you picked." Erza looked around.

"Why did you follow me?" Freya asked, studying Erza.

Erza turned looking down at the younger girl. "I never got to introduce myself before." She smiled softly.

Freya looked out to the city below them._"I don't know if she's being serious or not." _She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Oh."

"You traveled to this town alone did you not?" Erza saw the small nod she gave in response. "You also received your guild mark today as well, yes?"

"Mmm" Freya nodded.

"Then you should be inside the guild hall, with your friends. Not alone up here on a hill." Erza thought back to the times when Gray harassed her for being alone.

Freya drew her knees to her body, resting her chin on them. "I'm sorry. I..." she paused for a moment. Trying to find how she wanted to word this. "I love being inside the guild already." She turned her head slightly. "Can..." her eyes furrowed as she paused. Should she just come out and say it, or not.

* * *

><p><em>Freya sat outside in a small backyard, back propped against the small building. A book laid open in her lap, but she looked forward gazing out into the field. She had her arms crossed, pondering about the first day of spring. It was just right around the corner. She turned her head as she heard the door open. <em>

"_My, my. What a lovely day we are having today." _

_Freya nodded and turned her head to look out on to the open field._

"_I don't think I've seen such a serious expression before. Tell me, what's on your mind."_

_Freya shook her head, turning with a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing Granny."_

_Granny raised her eyebrow and looked to the field. "Life is so strange at times. We can find ourselves not sure what to do or think." She looked down at Freya. "I know you come out here often, trying to seek answers. The deeper you dig inside yourself for answers, you only find more questions." She slowly sat down next to Freya. "Which only leaves you more troubled. There is nothing wrong with wanting to know where you came from, or perhaps what happened. However, the answer you receive could close your heart from the rest of the world. Even now, you are slowly closing your own heart." She put her hand on top of her head. "You can still feel it, can't you?" _

_Freya turned and looked up towards Granny. _

"_You once told me, you never knew where you were going, only that you were. Following wherever your heart lead you to go, or as you once put it 'legs'." Granny chuckled._

_Freya closed her eyes. She knew what she was talking about. Natsu. Placed her hand over her heart. She could still indeed feel a slight tug, trying to lead her away. She gave a nod in response._

"_Now then," Granny started to stand up. "Next time, just say what is on your heart dear." She went in, leaving the door open._

* * *

><p>"Can you keep a secret?" Freya turned. Erza nodded in response.<p>

"I..." Freya felt her blood rushing to her face. "I know its silly...but I already have a crush on Natsu!" She covered her face up with her hands. "I wasn't sure what to think at first, but...I know I just...just met him, but...even before I met him."

"Take a moment, and just try to breath." She petted on the girl, smiling at her confession.

Freya drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment. She released it, along with her anxiety.

"Every since I first woke up, I had nothing but a dress, shoes, my name and part of Natsu's name. Just the thought of his name alone, brought such happiness and relief. When I look back at it now, I fell in love with his name a lone." Freya laughed. "Then, when I finally see the person behind the name..." She paused. "I guess it was love at first sight as it is described in the books I have read."

She looked up at Erza. "When I seen him and the other girl talking, I felt...I dunno. Maybe a little jealous. When I found out that she wanted to do a job with him, and hearing the response that Natsu gave. It made it seem like I was keeping him from doing it. Which isn't what I want. Well, I mean..."her words trailing off. _"This is so hard trying to describe it." _"I don't want to hold him back, after everything he has done for me without even doing anything!" She clenched her hands around her knees.

Erza stood up, reached down and pulled Freya to her feet. "Just ask to go a long, next time. From what little you told me, you want to be near him, as he is already someone important in your life. There's nothing wrong wanting to be around someone you care about."

Ezra bent down picking up Freya's bow. "Now then." She handed the bow to Freya. "I would love to see what you can do with this."

Ezra walked up to the tree, bringing a sword out, quickly slashing an X through it.

"How did that sword come out of thin air?" She questioned.

"It's called a requip. I can store swords and armor in a special space and use my magic to call them out."

"Oh wow that's soo cool! So your the one I heard and read about that can slice things up!" She beamed. Erza walked back over and stood behind Freya so she could observe.

* * *

><p>Freya was standing over a small stove, humming as she prepared a soup. She wanted to share with Natsu the first soup she ever tasted on her first day arriving at Granny's. Since this was her first day, she thought it was only proper to share the same kindness that had been shown to her. She could hear someone running up to Natsu's house and turned to see who would be coming through the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"She better be here." Natsu ran as fast as he could to his house, carrying Happy in his arms. He was seething. He wasn't mad at her of course, only at himself. She just got here, ran out of the guild suddenly and never came back. The sun had set a few hours ago, and still no sight of her. He knew he didn't miss her while he did a quick job with Lisanna, as her scent was no longer in the guild hall. What if something happened to her!? He shook the thought out of his head. He stop suddenly, smelling the air. His eyes widen as it was her, mixed with something else he hadn't smelled before. He gritted his teeth and ran even faster, seeing his house in the distance.<p>

He stopped, sitting Happy down, hiding him in some bushes, since he was still asleep and couldn't fly very long. He took a couple of quick steps, and kicked through the door. He took a quick look around only to see Freya standing next to stove. Her eyes were wide and mouth open. He quickly realized the situation, and that he had made a fool of himself.

"Oh, um..."He was stumbling through his words. "I like to sometimes, you know...Mix it up how I enter my house." He laughed nervously. _"That by far was the stupidest thing I have ever said."_

Freya began to laugh as she bent over to pick up the spoon she dropped in shock. "Well, it was quite the entrance." She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing.

"Uh, yeah it was, wasn't it?" He looked around noticing how clean his house was. It's never been this clean since he built it.

"I hope you didn't mind me cleaning and straightening everything out in here. I didn't want to over step my bounds, but I could hardly make it to the stove."

Natsu slowly walked up to her. "Nope, I don't mind. It's never been like this since I built it this year." He looked over to the stove. "So, your cooking then?"

Freya nodded turning back around. "It's almost done. I thought I could make some soup." She began to hum.

Natsu turned around to go get Happy. He reached into the brush grabbing his little buddy. He walked in only to see two bowls setting on the table and a small plate of cut up fish. He looked down at Freya who was in the floor picking up pieces of the door he just smashed.

"Come on, lets eat." Freya nodded in agreement as the three of them made their way to the table. Natsu laid Happy down in front of his plate, poking him to get him to wake up.

"Happy, its time to eat." Happy immediately sat up. "Yummy, yummy fish!" He began stuffing his mouth.

"Erza mentioned to me since I was going to cook for you, to get Happy some fish as I shopped."

"You went shopping?"

"Mhm." Freya nodded. "Erza let me have some money, since I really wanted to cook for you tonight, but didn't have any money to get the ingredients."

"Wow, you made this!?" Natsu began eating faster.

"Yeah. I learned how to cook over the winter and memorized 100's of recipes."

"You can remember that many?" Natsu mumbled in-between bites.

"Well yeah. I think only because I enjoy cooking so much with Granny."

Natsu paused as he remember back to this morning, of all the things she had told him.

"You know, Natsu." He looked up at her. She was looking down drawing circles on the table with her finger. "I'm sorry I ran out of the guild like I did. The truth is..." She stopped. He could hear her heart beat start to beat faster. "Well...I...uhhh..." Her face began flushing and she folded her hands under the table, looking up. She took a deep breath, turning looking Natsu in the eyes. "I just wanted to get in another breath-taking view of the city again like I did yesterday. It's so beautiful here in the autumn."

Natsu eyes narrowed slight. He could hear her heart skipping beats. He wasn't sure, but she was hiding something, like earlier in the guild hall._ "Your not supposed to hide anything from me."_

"I hope I didn't worry you too much by not returning. I really wanted to surprise you by cooking for you, and if I did, I hope you can forgive me." She was back to looking down at her hands.

"I can't forgive you" Freya quickly looked back up. "When there isn't anything to forgive in the first place." Natsu finished his soup and stood up to go get some more.

"Oh no." Freya stood up as well. "Please, let me." She grabbed the bowl from his hand before he could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I'm sorry I'm a little late getting this out. While I have several chapters typed out, my whole family has been sick with the stomach flu. I'm still under the weather, but feel well enough to get this up on here and posted. I won't be late next week hopefully!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Falling

**Chapter Thirteen: Falling**

**-X778-**

Freya held a crumpled paper in her hands running up to Natsu who was in another fight with Gray out back.

"Natsu!" She called out. "I picked out my first job!" She held it up in the air waving it around. "Will you come with me please?" She gave him a puppy dog face.

Natsu turned to look at Freya as he got slugged in the face. "You should know better than to turn your attention away from the fight ash brain." Natsu glared at him.

"Shut it, ice princess!"

"What did you call me!?" The fighting continued.

Freya sighed residing to herself. They would probably fight until they both passed out. She shook her head as she turned and began walking back through the guild. She looked back down at the paper she held in her hand. "I guess I can manage to do it by myself. I mean, I only have to get some cloth for the Fantasia Parade since one of the floats got burned last year." She giggled. "I wonder who could have done that?" Her thoughts drifted to Natsu shooting fire in every direction. She couldn't wait to see it later tonight! Rumors had even spread to where she and Granny lived of the infamous Fantasia Parade in Magnolia. She walked through the crowded streets admiring all the decorations everyone was putting up. "I don't think I've ever seen it so lively around here until now."

She made it to the outskirts of the town and headed towards as the flier described a tree house in a secluded part of the forest. It wasn't all that far from where she, Natsu and Happy lived. She picked her pace up as she got closer to the destination, clearly excited over performing her first job. Arriving she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Called out a female voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am!" Freya squeaked. She wasn't sure who was behind the door, but they sounded scarier than Erza when she was rampaging with Mirajane. "I came here as per my job request for a piece of enchanted cloth for the Fantasia Parade." She immediately bowed waiting for them to open the door.

She could hear footsteps getting closer and felt herself get a little more nervous. She tensed as the door open. The figure remained motionless in front of her. She tilted her head to the side to see if something was wrong only to see an old pink haired lady standing in the door way looking her over.

"You. Who are you?" The figured demanded.

"My name is Freya, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail." She whispered. Freya was a little puzzled over the woman's smell. It reminded her of something that she has long since forgotten.

"I already knew you were from Fairy Tail since your here for the cloth." The pink hair woman raised her eyebrows as she continued to study the young mage before her. "Your magic is peculiar. What magic do you use?"

"Healing."

"Is that all?"

Freya rose up from her bowing position to look at the woman in front of her. "That's all I remember." Freya looked to the side clenching her fists.

"Here. Take this and get out. Nothing personal. I hate humans. Which is why I put out the request for someone to come and get it. Tell that good for nothing old fool that it will be more resilient to fire."

Freya reached out taking the folded cloth gently. Her eyes widen as she felt how cool to the touch the fabric was. She bowed once again. "Thank you very much." She smiled as she turned waving bye to the pink hair woman. She didn't want to linger as she could relate to how she felt about being around other people. She kept running her hands over the fabric as she has never felt something like it before. It felt almost as cool as snow.

Freya stopped in her tracks. She dropped the folded cloth as she reached for her bow. _"I've felt this before...this presence."_ She turned with the string drawn, ready to release the arrow in the direction of the force she felt.

"I know your there!" She yelled out. "I've felt you before" She focused her eyes as far as they would let her see. _"It's still to far away." _She knew with the distance she wouldn't be able to hit her target, but was hoping she could pull off a bluff. She gritted her teeth hoping and praying that whatever it was, wasn't a magic user. Should she hold her ground? She she run? Or she should give chase? "If you do not turn and walk away now, I'll be forced to shoot you." She swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. "I never miss my mark." She smirked a little in pride. It was true. She has never once missed her targets. Was it because of her eyes, or maybe a talent she once had that her muscles remember?

She stood still as she focused on the feeling, blocking everything else out. Freya gasped as she felt a huge hand wrap around her from behind, picking her up. She turned her head around in shock to see a green vulcan. She didn't even hear anything else approach her.

"I'm gonna make you my woman!" The booming voice spoke out. Freya struggled to turn around so she could shoot the monster.

"I'm not strong enough." She tried looking down to take aim at its feet.

"Grrrngh!" The vulcan let his prey fall out of his hands as a pain shot through his foot. Freya fell to the ground with a thud. She quickly got up grabbing the cloth and running off. She knew she would be no match for the vulcan with no magic, and especially with whatever presence she feels off in the distance. Freya turned to see the vulcan snapping the arrow, giving her an intense look. Freya picked her up pace as the vulcan began to give chase.

"Now I'm angry!" He called out striking his chest with both of his hands.

Freya turned as she made her way through the forest, leaping over rocks and dodging trees. She gritted her teeth as she felt the presence start to get closer. It was still a good distance off, but none the less not a good sign. "Natsu" She huffed out. She wished that he was here with her now. Freya wrapped the piece of cloth around her waist as she prepared her bow. She was reaching a short drop-off of only a few feet and was going to use it. She drew in a deep breath as she quickly turned jumping off the ledge while taking aim for the vulcan's right achilles tendon. She let the arrow fly as she watched the arrow pierce the tendon, flying on through his heel. The vulcan abruptly collapsed unable to move as he cried out in pain.

She felt the back of her body hit the ground, with a rock piercing into her skin. She flinched as she rolled over and continued to run back into town. By the time she reached Kardia Cathedral she was out of breath. She reached the steps sitting down rubbing her back were the rock pierced her skin. The wound was already closed causing her to sigh in relief. She took this time to inspect the cloth to make sure it wasn't damage, only to see a small part of a corner was slightly frayed.. She frowned since this was her first job and the product was already damaged. Once she felt rejuvenated she moped back toward the direction of the guild hall to deliver the enchanted piece of cloth.

"My first job..." She mumbled. "was a disaster." She nibbled on her lip in frustration. Although she hasn't seen anyone in action other than the brawls at the guild she felt completely powerless. She could only imagine how everyone was in battle. She looked down at the cloth that she held in both of her hands. Everyone was so talented, strong and gifted with amazing magic. In comparison she was meager and meek. She didn't feel so incompetent before until now. "I could never compare." She bit her lip. She wanted to curl into a ball in the street and fade away. A world surrounded her that she barely understood. At times wondrous and offering adventure. Other times only to offer despair and pain. A world where she could go from feeling on top of it, to being below it. How could she ever repair the kindness she's been shown back? Especially to Natsu. Just like Granny, he took her in with no questions asked. She clenched the cloth in her hands, thinking that it was probably stronger than herself. She took a deep breath thinking back to when she first woke up.

Sure she was scared many times in her travels, but she stood tall and firm. She was her own rock, supporting herself because she had too. Well that wasn't completely true. Natsu was also her rock. Well maybe not her rock, but a flame illuminating her darkness. Burning so brilliantly. A soft smile spread across her face as she thought of his cheerful grin.

She reached the end of the street where the organizers were preparing the floats. She handed the cloth over to one of the apologizing for the slight fraying in the corner. The lady try to assure her it was of no concern and complimenting Freya on her fast delivery. Freya nodded slightly as she thanked her tucking the small amount of jewel into her quiver.

Freya walked slowly through the streets as her mind wandered to the presence she has now felt twice. What did it mean? Twice when she has taken notice it stops its approach. Only this time, it hasn't turned on its heel walking in the other direction. She closed her eyes as it was still on the outskirts of the forest that surrounds Magnolia. She slowly opened her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart.

"_Should I go seek it out? Maybe it might have answers to my memories, or it could be the cause of my memories being gone." _She furrowed her eyes as she gave thought to what Granny once told her. The answers that she may receive could destroy her.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked through the forest following Freya's faint scent. "She didn't say anything about coming all the way out here." He looked around still sniffing the air. Natsu turned his head in the direction he heard his name being faintly said. "That's weird." He ran off towards the direction he thought her voice came from. His eyes widen as he could see through the trees, her running. He picked the pace as he watched her tie something around her waist. "Freya..." He could only watched as she jumped from a drop off. He held his hand out, almost as if he was trying to stop her. He watched as the vulcan giving chase collapse to the ground. He heard a small yelp come from Freya as he closed the distance to the drop off. He stood at the edge a little relieved to see it was only a few feet, watching her sprint off into the edge of town. His eyes squinted, flaring green when he saw a small rip in the back of her dress. He immediately turned looking at the forest vulcan laying on the ground groaning in pain. Natsu walked over to see blood on the ground. As he got closer to its feet, he realized that Freya shot the beast in the ankle. Crippling it, allowing her to get away.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing chasing her!?" He demanded as flames danced across his body. The forest vulcan ignored the smaller boy's demand. Natsu reached down grabbing his other ankle sending flames up the vulcan. "I better never catch you around her again!" He let go leaving the vulcan alone to wallow in his pain. Natsu gave one last glare as he followed the path Freya had taken into town.

He felt relief wash over him as he found her sitting alone in front of the Cathedral. He was about to walk up to her but stopped as he watched a range of motions flood over her face. He mulled his options over. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do for girls! Especially how he's supposed to act around Freya. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Over the past couple of weeks of her being around has been, how should he put it. Amazing? Yeah, he could settle for that. Although he couldn't put into words how he felt. It wasn't a bad feeling.

Igneel went over dating, being chivalrous, love, how mating works for dragons and dragon slayers a like. Igneel was the Fire Dragon King, making him a prince. He never felt drawn to girls since he's been on his own. Freya though. He felt a whole range of emotions, and just for her. He frazzled his hair sitting down, while still keeping an eye on her. He watched her rub her back. Something he didn't understand was pulling him towards her. The need to protect her, to be there for her. He could certainly protect her. Everything else that seems to come with it though. He wasn't so sure. He sighed.

All those weird things Lisanna use to say to him about getting married. He grumbled a bit at the last part. He never knew why she would say stuff like that. Freya hasn't said anything weird like that. But would he even mind if she did? Wait what? What the hell does that mean!? He watched as Freya got up dusting herself off. He didn't get to close as she seem really down. Was it because he didn't go with her?

"My first job...was a disaster." He heard her whisper. He put his hands in his pockets. So it was his fault then, damn it. He would have to make it up to her somehow. "I could never compare." He looked back up as he watched her clench the cloth in her hands. He was a little puzzled by what she could have meant. Compare to what? Why is she comparing herself to anyone? Does she not see how amazing she is? She traveled the world a lone, has a fire healing ability! She even just escaped a forest vulcan with no magic. Taking a shot crippling them. Something he couldn't do. Last time he went toe to toe with a vulcan was a little rough to say the least. A thought struck him suddenly how he was going to make it up to Frey. He grinned as he hurried back to the guild.

Once he got there he walked up to Gramps. "Hey Gramps!" Natsu called out. Makarov turned looking up at the pinkett. "I was wondering maybe we could fit Freya on the same float as me?" Makarov pondered for a moment as Natsu gave him a goofy grin.

"Well it's not exactly like she is a magic user like the rest of us." Lisanna turned her head pouting. Ever since she showed up, Natsu has completely ignored everyone including her.

"What? Why would you say that Lisanna?" Natsu turned around shocked. "Of course she is! She is an amazing healer!" He felt almost a little angry at her for saying something as stupid as that. Even he wouldn't say something like that.

"Don't you remember what happened last year?" Gray smirked. "You set your own float on fire!" He laughed thinking back to the memory.

"That was only because you was getting ice all over it. I was trying to melt it." Natsu glared at his frienemy.

"Can it. Both of you." Erza walked through the guild door arriving back from her job.

"Oh your back early Erza. I didn't think you would make it back this year in time." Makarov smiled at the young armored mage. "I explained to the train conductors that I must make it back before night fall. They were very understanding of my situation." Erza smiled. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to show off some of my new armor."

"More like you beat the shit out of those poor bastards." Mira laughed.

"What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." Erza walked over.

Makarov sighed. Even on a day like this they couldn't stop bickering like a bunch of children. "Now that's enough of that!" He called out over the chaos about to abrupt between everyone. He cleared his throat turning his attention towards Natsu.

"I don't think it would be to big of a problem to fit her on your float. As luck would have it, she went on a small job to get some fabric for the same float." He started walking out. "I'll go on over and let them know to allow a little extra moving room." Not to long after he left all hell broke loose within the guild hall.

* * *

><p>Freya entered the guild hall taking note of all the tables and chairs in shambles. <em>"Their fight must have spread to the inside too." <em>She looked around for the master to pass along the message she received but he was no where in sight. She quietly walked up to Natsu and a few others sitting in the floor. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder has she began to heal the injuries he received from Gray.

Natsu turned his head slightly looking at Freya standing behind him. "Oh hey!"

She sat down in-between Natsu and Gray not breaking her touch as she closed her eyes with her hand faintly glowing. She raised her hand placing it on Gray's shoulder as well. Natsu could feel the healing flame spreading through his body. It was warm and comforting. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain ebbed and flow away. He sometimes wondered if she would let him eat some more of her flames.

Once she felt that their injuries were healed she removed her hands as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry. Even with practicing healing every day, healing 2 people were still her limit. She folded her hands into her lap trying to hide her exhaustion.

She felt Natsu reach over grabbing her hand. "You okay?" Freya gently removed her hand from his trying to hide her blush since everyone else was sitting around too.

"Mhm" She nodded. "So what happened here?" She turned looking around.

"Nothing really." Natsu tried to shrug it off. He didn't want the subject of the explosion that just happened to be brought up. Besides, he really wanted to surprise her with being in the Fantasia Parade with him.

"We should probably start getting ready for the parade. Night fall will be soon." Levy spoke softly as she looked up from her book.

Freya reached over gently sitting Happy into her lap as she slowly pet the top of his head. Everyone nodded in agreement following suit. Freya remained sitting in the floor. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands through Happy's soft blue fur. The presence still remained unmoving at the very edge of the forest outside of Magnolia. She sighed thinking that maybe as long as she stayed next to Natsu she would be alright.

Natsu stood waiting next to her.

"Aren't you coming Frey?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "I'm not in the parade. I'll leave when its closer to time and watch everyone from the side." She turned looking up smiling. "But I'll be there from the sidelines cheering you on and looking for you!" Her thoughts drifted back to what was on her mind earlier. Maybe she could never be a strong enough mage to even be in it? Although it may not be all that bad, as she could always watch in admiration as she would look on to Natsu.

He could tell she was still down, and even tired. She maybe able to fool everyone else, but not him. Why did she have to heal the stripper too? She knows two people is her limit. It might actually keep her from being in the parade with him.

"What.." Freya squeaked out as Natsu picked her up carrying her. "Natsu...what are you doing?" She looked up at him, not sure what was going through his mind.

"Taking you with me." Natsu looked down at her and followed her gaze to Happy on her stomach now.

"Natsu..." She whispered as he carried her out the doors and through the streets glittering from all the lights aglow tonight. He looked down questioningly as he could hear her heart start to race. He kept waiting for her to say something but she remained silent as she cuddled closer to him.

When he reached his own float he looked down and noticed she had dozed off. He laid her down gently on a bench close by. Should they be in the parade now? He didn't think about it before, but her run in with the vulcan must have tired her out as well. _"Damn it,"_ he thought. _"Why is it so hard just trying to do something nice!?"_ He took another look at Freya and Happy sleeping peacefully. He walked over to some organizers telling them to take his float out that he was no longer going to be in the parade. They tried to explain that such a last-minute adjustment couldn't be made, with him only replying that he wasn't going to be in it. He walked back over picking them up as he carried them through the crowd trying to find a good spot. There was a lot more people this year compared to last. He walked by a street when he seen a fire access. He ran over as he started to climb the steep metal stairs, thinking that a view from the roof would be better since she was shorter.

He sat down at the edge still holding her close to him smiling as he looked down at her. He looked back out to see that the floats were start to move down the street.

"Frey." He knelt down as he whispered. He reached his hand up to her face as he lightly touched her almost as if he was trying to keep from breaking her. "Wake up." He knelt in closer to her face. "Freya." She slowly began to open her eyes looking out at a blurry imagine of a figure with pink hair. She smiled softly as she blushed once she realized how close he was to her face. Natsu's looked on with concern as he could tell by her eyes she was tired. "Parade's starting!" He grinned. "And I picked us out the perfect spot to watch it from too." He help Freya sit up noticing she was unbalanced. He situated himself behind her as he kept his arms around her to balance her. _"She wouldn't be like this if I would have went with her." _

Freya rubbed her eyes as she tried to clear her vision. Little by little she could see more and more. The sparkling magic lights, fireworks and the floats getting closer. She felt her own face heat up as she realized more and more how close he was to her.

"Frey, are you alright?" Natsu could feel the sudden increase in body heat radiating from her. Freya nodded while gasping.

"Look!" Freya pointed down below, eyes sparkling as she could see Erza's getting closer. "Wow!" She whispered as she looked on in awe. "Wait a second." She turned looking at Natsu sitting behind her. "Why are you up here and not down there?" He could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well actually..." Natsu paused thinking if he should just try to surprise her again next year. "I wanted to be with you on your first year of seeing the parade." He grinned.

Freya blushed a little as she turned around. "Thank you." She whispered softly. Natsu stood up holding his hand out to help her stand up. She carefully put Happy on top of her head as she stood in wonder watching everyone in the parade. She smiled softly remembering that even Granny mentioned once that she would also love to see the Fantasia Parade. She gazed up into the sky, wondering if her Granny could see what she was seeing. It was indeed something that was magical within itself. As the finale was starting Freya stood in awe as she watched.

Freya and Natsu walked through the streets of Magnolia, looking at all the small booths that was setup for the festival.

"Cotton candy!" She beamed as she looked in awe. "I've read about it! It's supposed to be like eating a cloud." She ran over to the booth reaching into her quiver getting some jewel out. "3 please!" Freya handed the jewel over to the merchant. She covered her mouth as she whispered something that he couldn't hear.

She walked back over to Natsu as she handed Happy a small cone of cotton candy. He certainly wasn't a fan of sweets but thought that he could manage. She stood in front of him handing him his small cone of light red fluff.

"I picked out a flavor I thought you might like." She said sheepishly.

He gave a nod as she reached out getting the cone taking a small bite. As it melted in his mouth he could taste a slight hotness mixed in with the sweetness.

"This is pretty good." He mumbled as he continued to eat.

Freya took a step over wrapping one arm around his blushing. "Thank you." Natsu was a little shocked by her action. "For what?" He was a little confused. "For everything." She smiled softly as she took another small bite of her sweet cloud. How could she explain it? It would be silly to thank him for his existence but she was thankful.

Natsu grabbed her hand and started to sprint leading her through the streets, to show her everything there was to offer at the festival. To play all the games, and show her all the things she probably hasn't seen before.

Happy sat on top of Freya's head watching the interaction between the two. Even he could see it, if no one else could.

* * *

><p>A young man sitting on his knees sat in the forest outside of Magnolia. Clad in black cape, he remained motionless as tears gently flowed from his starry eyes.<p>

"She..." He wept. "She is alive..." He smiled softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "My baby sister..." He whispered. He had feared the worse when he seen the sky from a distance being seared crimson as it was ripped wide opened. He had prepared himself for the worst, but a small glimmer of hope was given to him when he arrived at their Granny's house. Even if she had passed away, there was signs that Freya had been there. He was always a few steps behind her it would seem now.

He regained his cool composer. "But..." He pondered for a moment about what she meant when she yelled at him that she has felt his presence before. Did she not recognize him anymore? Or, has she felt someone else that has a similar presence as him. His eyes widen at the last thought.

As far as he knew, Freya and him were the last of his race. The only other one she would have sensed would have been him. The only other with the same blood as them, but no longer a part of this world. The black wizard who exists outside of life and death. His jaw clenched the more he thought about it.

He failed at finding Dragon's End. The tragedy that befell his sister in particular he couldn't stave off. She was too young still. He wanted to save her from the fate that fell into her lap the moment she was born. It was foolish of him to think he was strong enough to protect her by leaving once he heard the rumors that they knew his sister had been born. That she was a direct descendant of Zeref. It was ridiculous just having the same blood was a crime.

If he wouldn't have left just maybe his parents wouldn't be dead. Just maybe Freya would still be safe. However she's not. Even if she is with Natsu Dragneel, prince of the fire dragons. Dragon's End was still out there. Zeref was still out there as well as Tartarus. It would even be more troublesome if Tartarus caught wind there was direct descendants of Zeref still alive.

The guild responsible for hunting his kind and his bloodline. The bloodline tied to Zeref. Zeref's crimes in particularly has punished his kind. The reason there is no one else but the three of them.

"_Draconic." _He thought to himself. A hybrid race of humans and dragons. A race gifted with magic at birth, tied to their very souls, to their existence. Much like Freya being born of the earth, he was born of the heavens.

What should he do? He couldn't stay, as he would have to set out again in his quest. He had to protect her at all costs, now more than ever. It was no longer a secret to the world. The Dragon Queen has been reborn into his sister.

He truly wanted to run up to his sister to let her know he was back. However, leaving the last time was almost agonizing.

He looked out as he watched fireworks raise into the sky. He smiled remembering that once upon a time ago, when Freya was much younger. She hungered to explore the world around her. A sense of undying adventure laid within her. With all the sights in the world to see, she wanted to see the Fantasia Parade as one of them.

However there was one thing she wanted more than anything else in this world. Even being as young as she was, she felt it from the first time she saw him. Someone she held above everyone and everything, Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>-X772-<strong>

Freya who was still a toddler sat in front of her teen brother who was brushing her hair outside. "Momma and Daddy will be back soon." He began to braid her hair. Freya giggled as she clapped. "You're really excited aren't ya?" He smiled at his cute baby sister. As he put the tie into her hair, he could see in the distance a red dragon flying in their direction.

Freya stood up holding one hand over her eyes as she gasped. As the dragon landed in front of them, she noticed a pink hair boy hopping down from his back.

Natsu's and Freya's eyes locked, both staring in wonder. Freya immediately ran up into his arms hugging him as he picked her up. He could feel her smaller arms squeeze as tightly as they could.

Natsu blushed as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. He returned the affection by placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Natsu continued to hold on to Freya as he placed her into his lap. "My name's Natsu." He grinned. "Natsu?" Freya's eyes sparkled as she looked up. He nodded. "What's yours?" "Freya!" She spoke with excitement. "Will you play with me?" She giggled as she asked.

Dusk and the others looked on at the display between the smaller children.

"She certainly has the same magic that the Dragon Queen once possessed." Igneel turned looking at the proud parents.

Dusk only frowned at the confirmation. He didn't want it to be true. She was so kind and gentle. He watched the two of the into the night as they played.

Natsu would go from chasing Freya around in the field, to rolling around with her, carrying her. Even let her rub mud all over his face and hair as she giggled.

Freya sat in front of Natsu rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake, as he was catching fireflies for her. "Got one!" He cupped it lightly in his hands as he brought it over to her. "See?" He opened his hand as it flew out.

"Awh." She watched it fly back up into the sky as she yawned. She reached over tugging on his shirt slightly, rubbing her eye with the other hand. Natsu smiled seeing the smaller girl was sleepy. He laid down as Freya cuddled up to his side, nuzzling him.

"I...love...you." Freya mumbled as she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Natsu didn't completely understand it, as he turned over to his side pulling her closer to him. He vowed that he would get stronger so that he would always protect her.

"More over, they are each-others mates." His mother spoke softly. Dusk turned looking at the King of Fire Dragons and his parents. He was so distraught falling into his own despair, he had completely blocked them out all day long. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad he thought to himself. Finding your mate was rare now days, with so few of them. For of the two of them to be a mate for the other only meant the bond that they would share would be even stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>-X778-<strong>

Dusk got up as he dusted himself off taking one last look at Magnolia. "At least Natsu will keep her safe, if I can not."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! :D Next chapter will be posted early since the holidays are coming up. Most likely late Tuesday night. For me and my family it would be Christmas this coming week. However I hope everyone will have a fantastic holiday and a happy new year!

**12/21/14: **I went back and edited minor things through every chapter up until this point.

With a reviewer asking what Freya looks like, I thought I would describe her here. I'm sorry that I didn't describe her well in the chapters so far. I'll come back and erase it later as she is described more in detail in later chapter. In the episodes with Lisanna and Natsu as kids, think of Freya being just a couple of inches shorter than Lisanna. She is thin from traveling so much, but has a good tone. She has chocolate-brown hair, that is mid-way down her back, but she wears it in a loose braid, just falling over her right shoulder. She has green eyes. They have a light green rimming, with the green getting darker closer to her pupil. The green is so dark at her pupil you can't tell where her iris stops and her pupils begin. Her eyes round, but not as big as Lucy's. Her nose is roundish with a slight point. Her face is also round, with a soft jawline.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Gifts

**Chapter Fourteen: Gifts**

**-X777-**

An old lady sat quietly as she knitted. "Even at my old age, I would have never once thought that my children and grandchildren..." She spoke softly. It was indeed a cruel fate to watch loved ones perish before her eyes. With nothing else left to do, she has resided herself to wait patiently for death to come embrace her.

As she tucked her needles and yarn away she stopped in her tracks. "This magic..." Her blue eyes widen as she fell to her knees, tears welling up. Never in a million lifetimes would she had imagined as she watch magic that night sear the sky, that her beloved granddaughter would have survived. She covered her mouth as she wept a mixture of joy and sadness. She could only feel her granddaughter getting closer but no one else along with her. Gathering her composer, she slowly got up and decided to prepare Freya's favorite soup, knowing that the journey thus far must have been perilous.

As the soup began to simmer, she slowly walked out of her home to go greet her. She was taken back by Freya's appearance. Covered in dried blood, her dress was tattered, walking barefoot. She walked up slowly as she studied her void less expression. As she got closer, it would seem Freya no longer recognized her. The pieces slowly fell into place, as she drew her own conclusion that she no longer has any memories.

Freya shifted her weight around has she had never been approached before.

"Is everything alright dear?" A silly question, as nothing in this world was longer alright. She could barely manage to keep her own sorrow, grief, and anger at bay seeing a kind gentle soul in this condition. She reached out to offer comfort only to see her own grand child recoil away in fear. If only she wasn't in this condition, then maybe she could have kept this fate away.

* * *

><p>Granny sat up in bed as she watched a peaceful Freya sleep. She reached over to a small night stand, grabbing a green book, opening it. She carefully flipped through the pages searching for a particular page.<p>

She never paid any attention to her foolish daughter's ramblings of Freya being the Dragon Queen reborn. Such talk and wishes caused this atrocity to happen. Her thoughts drifted back to her grandfather. Now she could understand the darkness that lingered in his heart.

She carefully placed her hand on Freya's head. She could feel Zeref's magic lingering within Freya body. She closed the book. "Placing a magic on her, to seal it away. I can only wonder, was it to hide her from the rest of the world or draw out your own inedible end grandfather?" She placed the book carefully back onto the stand. "For now, I'll enjoy to the gift of your smile and laughter." She gently patted Freya on top of her head. "While I can."

* * *

><p><strong>-X778-<strong>

Natsu and Happy both sat outside as they watched Freya. Within the past couple months she had gotten better with her healing magic and even started to train in hand-to-hand combat. He couldn't help but to think it looked like dancing as she practiced.

"Natsu." He looked at Happy. He was starting to stay awake more, and say more words. "Are we going..." Natsu covered Happy's mouth so Freya wouldn't hear. He held a finger up to his mouth, and Happy nodded. When they looked up, Freya was walking towards them.

"So are you guys ready to head to the guild?"

Natsu stood up and nodded. As they made their way down the hill he suddenly felt Freya wrap both arms around his. He looked down and blushed slightly. She had her eyes closing still walking. He could hear Happy giggling on top of his head.

"She liiiikkkeeesss youuuu."

"I...I got a little chilly is all." Freya mumbled. Natsu smiled at the pout on her face, knowing that Freya never got cold much like himself. _"If she just wanted to be closer, she could have just done it."_ Freya looked up as she noticed snow slowly falling to the ground.

She smiled at her first memory of it.

"Whatcha smilin about?" Freya's gaze met Natsu's.

"Just thinking about my first memory of snow is all."

Once they entered the guild hall, it became filled with cat calls and whistles. They both separated, with Freya's face turning red to the point of almost glowing. Natsu just looked up blushing.

Erza rushed up grabbing Freya and leading her right back out the guild hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Natsu heard a shocked huh escape from her Freya's lips. He watched as the plan had worked. He and Happy could both go get her Christmas presents today.

"Oh, so Erza can just walk up and dragged her away, but the moment I start talking to her, you get pissed."

"You're a pervert! Of course I'm going to get pissed when you talk to her." Natsu clenched his fists.

"Who you callin a pervert slanty eyes!" Gray stormed over to him.

"The guy that walks around this guild naked all the time! Who else do you think I'm talking about, stripper?" Natsu butted head with Gray knocking him to the ground, turning on his heel and walking out of the guild. He for once didn't have time to get into a fight with the ice princess.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy entered the store.<p>

"How may I help you."

Natsu pointed over at a violin sitting in the window. "I would like to buy the dark brown one."

The store own raised his eye brow questioningly. He didn't seem to be the type to know anything about picking out violins or to be one to afford it. The store own walked over pointing out to a different one."Perhaps this shall interest you sir?"

"Nope. It has to be that one." Natsu protested.

He gently picked the violin up and took it over to the register. He went into the back room and came back out with the appropriate case and bow.

"40,000 jewel please." The clerk asked as he placed the violin and bow into the case.

Natsu reached down into his pocket pulling out his wallet and counted the money out. "Here, you go."

"Come to think of it, got any books teaching you how to play?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. We have from beginner to expert, shall I fetch the beginner series?"

"Might as well get them all."

The store clerk bowed slightly and then knelt, slowly placing 9 books on the counter.

"That will be 10,000 jewel."

Natsu opened his wallet again handing him the money.

The clerk placed the case and books into a stiff bag big enough to hold it.

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

Natsu reached up grabbing onto the handles of the bag, and started to walk out of the store. "Were going to have more money left over than we thought, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy chirped from onto of Natsu's head.

"Let's go see..." Natsu tried to think of something else he could get Freya. It was going to be her first Christmas with them so he wanted to make it extra special for her. "What do you think about getting her a dress Happy?"

Happy shook his head. "We are forgetting the most important thing, Natsu!"

"Huh?"

"A Christmas tree!"

Natsu really couldn't believe he actually forgot to get one. He's been so wrapped up in Freya he almost feels as if he is beginning to forget everything else.

"Then lets go get a bunch of decorations and cut a tree down out in the forest."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>"Is it going to fit?" Happy asked, looking at the pine tree triple Natsu's size.<p>

"Of course. If not, I'll make it fit." An evil gleam came across Natsu eyes as he smiled deviously. As they reached their house, Happy sprouted his wings and flew over to open the door. Natsu attempted to walk through the door with it, for it only to get stuck. He climbed under and began pulling from the inside.

"I didn't think it would." He heard happy in the background.

"I told you, I'm going to make it!" He gave a quick hard tug for it to finally give in. He brought it over and put it into the stand. He looked up to make sure it wasn't too tall.

"Perfect!"

"Aye!"

He turned looking towards the table that had the gifts that brought for Freya. "Guess we just need to wrap these and put the decorations on huh?"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>Erza and Freya slowly walked through the streets. Erza turned her head slightly looking at the dress Freya was wearing today. It was a glittering red dress that clung tightly to her shoulders but flowed freely from her waist while wearing black fur boots to match it for the holidays.<p>

"I really like your dress. It suits you." Erza compliment.

"Thank you." A light blush spread across her cheeks as she ruffled her dress out.

"How did things go while I was away for the week?"

Freya laughed nervously. Thinking how to gloss over some of the week events.

"Oh you know Natsu," She held her hand up and out to the side. "He got into fights with Gray. Took some small jobs." She paused. _"If I lie, she'll know, or she already knows, or find out." _"Almost set a building on fire, knocked someone out."

"What was that last part?" Erza turned looking at Freya.

"Oh well." Freya took in a deep breath. "We were walking home one night, a strange man approached us. I think he was drunk..." She pondered out loud. "Anyway, Natsu was chasing me up the hill, he came up and mumbled something" She looked up Erza to see what her reaction might be.

"And?" Erza pressed her to go on.

"Well, I've never seen him move so fast to be honest. I'm not sure what happened. The next thing I see, is the man on the ground and Natsu standing above him, flames bursting from everywhere, with him mentioning he would kill him. I stepped in trying to resolve the situation, but for once Natsu wasn't having anything I said. He kept saying 'I didn't understand'. I could barely drag him away."

She looked down at the ground, thinking back to seeing Natsu. His flames felt hotter to her than they have ever before on that day. Although she must admit, she could get use to seeing his green dragon eyes. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about it.

Erza only had to take a few guesses at what it could have been to trigger Natsu in such a way. He has excellent hearing, sight and smell. She didn't want to linger on the subject with Freya, since the matter was flying over her head. "_It's good to be young."_

"I will give him a stern talking to over the building he almost burnt down."

Freya shrugged. _"Sometimes, I can only wonder about her."_

"Have you decided on what gifts to get?" Freya nodded in response.

"Yes! I took a few jobs around town while Natsu was fighting with Gray. I even healed a few in-between."

"How did you feel afterwards?" Erza voiced her concern.

"Honestly, I felt really tired. Once I made it back to the guild, I sat down and fell asleep at the table. I think Natsu ended up carrying me home."

Erza reached out touching Freya on top of her head. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I know, but...it's Christmas tomorrow, and I really wanted to buy as many presents as I could for everyone!"

* * *

><p>At the guild hall, Freya handed out her presents one by one and the people that weren't there, she left them on the bar.<p>

"Erza." She turned around to see Freya holding something behind her back. She brought her arms forward holding out a bag. "I sneaked and got you something today too!" She could only hope that she would enjoy the Heart Kreuz pajamas and earrings. The store clerk assured her that the pajamas wear designed to ensure a deep peaceful sleep.

Erza reached out to get the bag. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." Freya smiled up at her. "I wanted to thank you for being my friend. You have been so nice to me, and you listen to me talk about nothing, and well...your like a big sister to me."

Erza reached out to Freya hugging her. Not a rough one she gives others, but a tender one. "Your friendship alone is enough." She smiled. She reached behind pulling out a small square box. "I also got you a gift." Erza knew that Freya had been eyeing a silver Heart Kreuz bracelet.

Freya eyes sparkled as Erza place the box into her hand. "No opening it until tonight!" Freya nodded.

"I should probably get going. I don't see Natsu or Happy anywhere."

"I walk with you." Erza grabbed the presents she got for Natsu and Happy, giving her no option of declining.

* * *

><p>Natsu could smell Freya and Erza walking up the path to their house.<p>

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

They both crouched down behind the couch waiting.

Finally, they were at the door, but he could hear them talking through the door.

"Do you want me to come in and wait with you, since no one appears to be home?" _"No way Erza, get lost." _While he was thankful Erza agreed to help him with keeping Freya busy, he just wanted to keep Freya to himself this Christmas.

"You really didn't have to walk all the way up here. It's really out of your way home."

"Nonsense. It got dark so quickly."

He heard some rustling. "Well, thank you."

He could hear foot steps leading away as Freya opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind her.

"Now." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas!" They yelled in unison.

Happy pressed his paw onto a small lacrima, causing the lights on the tree to turn on.

"Happy! Natsu!" She gasped. Natsu stood behind the couch so he could watch her reactions. Her face was glowing, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at the tree.

Happy flew himself into her chest. "Do you like?" Freya wrapped her arms around the small blue feline, bringing him up to her face.

"I love it!" She ran up to Natsu wrapping one arm around him, while the other held Happy close to her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She sat Happy down onto the small table in the room, and walked back over to the door. Natsu's eyes followed her to see what she was doing, only to see she was reaching down getting a couple of bags. One was covered with fish that had red bows tied around them, while the other was covered in red glitter flame patterns.

"Merry Christmas!" She said sheepishly, giving them both her fangy grin she only showed to the two of them.

Natsu stood up, knowing that she must not have noticed under the tree. He turns Freya around, pointing under the tree.

"Natsu! Happy! You..." Natsu cuts her off knowing full well what she was about to say.

"Of course we had to! It is Christmas after all!"

Freya turned hugging Natsu tightly. He could feel his shirt starting to get wet.

"You don't know how much this means to me...both of you." She looked up smiling, to which only Natsu smiled back.

Freya ran over and picked up a couple presents and sat down at the table with Happy, motioning for Natsu to come over too.

"We should open them together!"

Freya walked over, careful carrying three cups of hot chocolate to the table. She sat a small in front of Happy, who was asleep already from all the excitement.

* * *

><p>"I hope you like what I got you." Freya whispered trying not to wake Happy up. She walked over to the small couch handing Natsu's his drink. "I knew Happy would like the little green pack and fishing rod I got him him though." Freya sat down sipping her drink.<p>

"Over course, I like it. I love it!" He replied quietly. He sat his drink down and held up his black vest. He wasn't one to fuss over what clothing looked like, but he could really see himself wearing it all the time. It would even make the scarf Igneel gave him stand out even more.

"I know I love my presents that you and Happy got me. You guys even picked the one I looked at all the time." She smiled looking over to the violin she had carefully laid down on the other small sofa. "I'll be playing in no time!" She declared.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Happy Holiday everyone! **

I told you this week's chapter would come early and it did! The grammar and spell checker have mysteriously disappeared for me on the Doc Manager. I tried opening the page in both chrome and firefox, with the same result. It's my life blood to! I went over this chapter several times and can only hope that I caught my own grammar mistakes. But I always go over my chapters every week when I post a new chapter, so I will come back and fix my mistakes. I just hope the grammar/spell checker on this website comes back. I have one in my writing program, but this site seems to catch more of it than my program. I'll be busy for the rest of this week with the holidays so its one reason why I went ahead and posted this chapter with no spell/grammar checker.

Again Happy Holidays to everyone! I want to thank everyone for the follows and favorites, and to everyone who just reads my story! Next chapter will be posted after New Year's Day. Be safe everyone and have a happy New Year!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Spring

**Chapter Fifteenth: Spring**

**-X779-**

Freya was laying down sprawled out in the grass outside of Natsu's house. The sun was just beginning to rise, setting the horizon on fire. Today was the day. The day that Granny died a year ago. The day she sat out on her long and painful journey. She was truly happy to be here with Natsu, but she could only wonder. Wonder about her own life and the world around her. She found so many wondrous things in the world. At times it felt like an adventure, other times like a personal hell that she saw no way out. She couldn't help but to feel like she was born from the pain in this world. In turn she felt almost bitter towards the world putting her in such a position. What did she do to deserve any of it? The sun was starting to peak to where she could see it. She remained un-moving, blankly staring up into the sky. Watching the stars fade behind the veil of flame. "_Flames." _She held her hand out in front of her.

"Granny." She called out to the sky. She waited for a sign that she might be listening, but nothing came. As the sun rose, she remained in the shadow.

She began feeling an emotion she hasn't really experienced before, now that she is lying here reflecting on her life. Resentment. For once, she wanted to lash out at the world around her for causing her so much pain. She clenched her jaw as she thought about a particular memory. Something she has even hid from Natsu.

Natsu woke up, sitting up as he looked around for Freya, seeing she wasn't around he got up. He had noticed Freya hasn't been her cheerful self as of late. He could almost feel her pain. "_The first day of spring." _He knew how she felt as July the 7th wasn't the best day for him either. "Igneel." Freya's scent was reminiscent of his adoptive father. He still couldn't connect the dots between the two. At times he feels as if he should know her. It's almost within his reach but when he feels as he almost has the answer it slips through his fingers. Her body produced heat much like his does as well having fangs like him. Something he hasn't seen anyone else have. She doesn't seem to have any other magic besides healing though.

He opened the front door looking out to her sprawled out in the grass. He sat down keeping a watchful eye.

Over the winter she suddenly had a growth spurt making her almost the same height as him. Not only that, but she has dramatically improved her healing magic. Her hand to hand combat is coming along as well. Natsu smiled thinking that maybe she was truly a battle maiden after all. Since he first saw her, he thought of her as one. But as they spent time, she was gentle. Almost as if she was in a state of duality. At times she was fierce, taking pride in her improving combat skills. He's even seen the same thrill, fire she gets from sparring with him that he feels when he is in a good fight with others. Then there was the times she was kind, gentle. Seeking peace in all things. Since the vulcan incident, he had to insist to her that she need to learn how to fight. She of course tried to protest, but she eventually gave into him.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet slowly walking over towards her.

"Freya, how long have you been out here?" Natsu stood above her. He waited for an answer, but didn't get any. He knelt down putting his face in hers. "Freya?" She remained motionless. "You okay?"

"_Oh no. What if she is having nightmares again or she's still having one!?" _He sat down next to her and shook her. "Wake up Frey..." She gave him a look he's never gotten from her. Anger. No, it was more than that. Hate? He quickly realized that even though she was looking at him, she was looking through him. As her eyes focused, he was floored. A quick flash of yellow dragon like eyes.

She quickly turned on her side, away from him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Frey..." He mumbled. "I can't just leave you alone out here."

He sighed as he laid down next to her. At this moment, he felt as if he would do anything just to see her smile again.

They laid there for a couple hours until it was mid day. Happy came out and was flying towards Freya, but Natsu got a hold of him.

"Frey isn't herself right now lil bud. Try not to bother her." He whispered.

"What happened?"

He wasn't sure how to explain it to Happy. Neither him nor Frey had gone into details with Happy. He just shook his head. "It's just not a good day is all."

"Maybe we should leave her alone for now Natsu."

Natsu ran his hand through his hair trying to do decide what to do. He really isn't good at things like this.

"I'll just stay here with Frey."

"Well I'm going to go to the guild. It's the first day of spring and there's supposed to be lots of yummy things at the guild hall today." Happy sprouted his little wings. "Well, I'll see you later!" Natsu watched his tiny blue friend disappear down the hill. He turned his vision back to Freya who still hasn't moved or flinch.

He sat as he tried to think of something he could do to see her smile again, wrecking his mind for any little thing she may have said since they have been together that she likes or wants to see.

Freya could feel the hot sun beaming down on her, pulsating through her body. She felt like everything was beginning to blur together. _Where am I again? Who I am? Can I even truly say my name is Freya? What if my memories come back and I'm not even who I think I am? What if I'm a bad person?_

She could feel her self sinking in the sea of hopelessness inside herself. The more she thought about it, the more she lost herself.

_Why did she wake up alone? What happened to her? Was someone really killed in front of her? Granny..._

She felt like someone was carrying her. They felt so warm. _"I could stay like this." _Freya opened her eyes only to see Natsu with the sunset behind him.

Natsu could see life coming back into Freya's eyes as she looked up at him. "Hey." He smiled at her. "I was worried about you."

"Natsu."

"I told you before that you don't have be alone anymore." Natsu paused trying to think how he should say it. "Whenever you're down, or you stumble and fall, I'll be here to pick you up!" He gave her his cheerful goofy smile.

Freya couldn't help but to blush. "Where are you taking me then?" Noticing they were getting closer to Magnolia.

"You'll see!" He chuckled.

Natsu carried Freya the rest of the way on his back through Magnolia. She held tightly onto him, her eyes heavy-laden. He kept looking back seeing the weight bearing down onto her. The lights slowly began to flicker one by one, giving off a warm glow.

"Natsu..." Freya looked out into the small canal wrapping her fingers into his scarf. She took a breath, breathing him in. Even with herself in turmoil before, just being this close to him was enough to calm the storm. It was almost like his flames burning away her darkness, bathing her in his warmth.

"Mmm?"

She could see just how important he was to her now. As long as she had him, she wouldn't need anything else. She didn't need the answers she craved. She just needed him. Now she could truly say she was happy for the first time in her life since that fated night. She may have been born from pain, but she could truly bare the weight of it now. He was no longer a name to her anymore that she had fell in love with. Since she arrived, he has always been there for her. Even now, when she felt she would crumble into nothingness. _"Granny, I can feel it now. The true happiness you spoke of...love" _Her thoughts drifted back to what she once read in a book that her Granny had. It spoke of the one magic, that gave birth to all the magic in the world today, love.

He kept looking back at Frey watching her facial features soften, with a faint smile slowly spreading across her lips. He could feel the same warmth he feels when she heals him slowly spread through him from his back. It felt a little different though. It was stronger, almost flooding through out him. He didn't mind it, but didn't want her to tire herself out before she could see what he had in store for her.

"Why are you healing me Frey?"

"What do you mean?" She was snapped from her thoughts, but still basking in the glow of the new revelation to herself.

"I can feel it, although it feels a little different." He looked up at the sky as he got closer.

Freya was a little puzzled. She wasn't healing him, although now that he had mentioned it. There was something a little different. Not only could she feel her own magic flowing into Natsu, but she could feel his flowing into her as well. They were resonating with each other. _"Unison raid?"_ She wondered. "_No, its much more than that." _Hey eyes softened, as she thought of what it could be. _"This feeling...I've felt it before." _A faint memory flashed before her, causing her to grasp her head with one hand.

"Freya?!" Natsu watched the pain shoot through her face.

"_A field?"_

Natsu winced as Freya dug her nails into his shoulder without realizing it. "Frey!? Are you alright?" He couldn't help but to be concern. Her eyes becoming like they were from the first night she woke up screaming, soulless.

She snapped out of it meeting his gaze. She withdrew her hand, getting down from his back. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" She apologized as she placed both of her hands on his back healing him. "I'm so sorry!" Tear began to form up in the corner of her eyes as she bit her lip. She couldn't believe she hurt him.

Natsu turned grabbing both of her small hands into his larger ones. "I don't care about that. Are you alright?" She interlocked her fingers with his as she continued to heal him.

She looked down unable to met his eyes. She knew it was an accident, but she felt a wave of guilt hit her in the chest. Why was she feeling like this all the sudden? "I'm fine...I had a..." She looked back up, but stood in awe. "This is..."

Multicolored petals gently fell to the ground. The sakura trees shimmered with all of the colors of the rainbow, lighting up the park. The rainbow sakura was something she heard that was unique to Magnolia. She looked out onto the park noticing many people from Magnolia had gathered including Fairy Tail. She was so wrapped in what today meant to her, that she had forgotten that today was the hanami. She looked back to Natsu who stood still, looking at her with concern, all the while he had also interlocked his fingers with hers.

She tilted her head to the side as a light blush spread across her nose and cheeks, smiling. "I'm sorry that I had forgotten what today was." She released her hands from Natsu as she felt she had healed the small wound she had inflicted upon him.

Natsu shook his head as he was relieved to see her smiling again. He reached back out gently grabbing one of her hands. "Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm so sorry it took me later than I wanted. I ended up getting the stomach flu again for over a week. I'm just now starting to feel human again. I know its a short chapter, and its actually something I just went back right before I got sick again and typed out. If there is any mistakes please let me know. Fanfiction doesn't have the grammar editor anymore in the DocX, which always caught more of my errors. I'm not sure why its not there anymore.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Explosion

**Chapter Sixteen: Explosion**

**-X779-**

Freya stood outside the train, hand over her eyes as she looked on with awe. She had, of course, seen trains before, but this is the first time she'll be riding one! She could hardly contain her excitement. She looked back down at the flier reading over the details once more. She felt a little guilty since she now knew of Natsu's motion sickness, but she couldn't ignore this request for help either. A whole town was depending on her to heal a few people who were trapped in a mine for over a week. "They have internal bleeding..." She thought out loud. The town, that they would be traveling to, was a poor town named Demantur, who didn't have a proper doctor or healer. It would take a few hour train ride from what she understood of trains.

"Can't they just bring them here?" Natsu sulked as he stood beside Freya. He truly didn't want to ride on the train as anything that moves makes his stomach feel like its turning in on itself.

"The flier just came in this morning. From the description, it sounds like they have internal bleeding, meaning that can't be moved. Just moving them from the mine to a bed cut a few hours off their life."

"Wow, you can tell that from just the description?" Happy asked clearly impressed.

Freya's eyes glanced up as she nodded. "I read a lot of books on human anatomy and medical care since I learned I can heal others. Even before that I read a couple back when I was staying with Granny."

They heard the final whistle of the train letting the passengers know only a few minutes remained before it left for its destination. Freya stepped onto the train as she turned looking at Natsu waiting.

"Come on Natsu!"

Natsu crossed his arms looking away. Freya stepped back off as she began to push him from behind. "We'll miss our train if you don't get on." She struggled as she pushed him slowly across the platform. Natsu sighed as he gave in taking a step forward, catching Freya off guard, causing her to land face first on the floor.

She quickly got up as she dusted off her forest green spaghetti strap dress off following behind Natsu. Natsu turned his head to make sure Frey was okay, but smiled as he seen she was dusting herself off.

They quickly found their seats before the train took off. Freya studied Natsu as he sat close to the window just in case. She reached over touching him on the shoulder trying to console him.

Natsu propped himself up against the window and turned when he felt Freya touch him. It was strange. He could feel the same sensation from a couple of days ago, but it was calming his stomach down. He reached up, removing her hand only to feel like his stomach was going to jump out. He placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"I don't feel as sick when you touch me."

Freya scooted closer to Natsu touching their bodies together as she removed her hand. "Does this help?" She thought maybe more contact would help his motion sickness.

Natsu wanted to jump up out of his seat because for once he could ride transportation without feeling like he was going to hurl everywhere. "Yeah, it does!"

Freya blushed as she nervously played with her braid. Natsu raised an eyebrow once he seen Freya's reaction. "Something wrong?" He has noticed Freya has been blushing more often since the first day of spring.

Freya quickly put her hands down on her lap folding them as she looked away. "No, of course, not! Why do you ask?"

He wasn't sure what to make of her sudden change of behavior. It's at least better than how she acted a couple of days ago. However, her heart rhythm has increased much more than what it use to be, as well as the blushing. "You know you can tell me whatever it is right, Frey?"

Freya turned looking into his obsidian eyes that held worry. _"I can't just come out and say it. I mean...what if he doesn't see me that way in the least!? I have had a crush on him all this time, but just a couple of days ago I just realized how important he is to me...that I am truly in love with him. But then again, I'm not supposed to hide anything from him! Ahhhhhhhh!" _Freya nodded. "I know that silly!" She smiled as she snuggled a little closer. At least for now she can cuddle with him and hug him all she wants.

Freya continued to cuddle with Natsu as Happy sat upon her head lightly sleeping. Natsu, of course, fell, asleep from the boredom, which left Freya sitting quietly as she read a fairy tale. She didn't much care about fairy tales, as she preferred books that held knowledge. Ever since she ran into Granny, she craved knowledge about the world around her. She even loved books about myths and lore, that may or may not be true. Since she found Natsu, she discovered that a certain myth about dragons was actually true! She realized that not everyone else believes about dragons, but she would never doubt him. The current fairy tale she was reading was about dragons of course. _"There may be some truth behind these fairy tails after all." _

_**A dragon half the size of the castle itself descended from the heavens, black feathery scales intent on the destruction of mankind itself...**_

Freya paused for a moment giving more thought of the dragon being described. She had read about a dragon with this description. _Black feathery scales..._The more she thought about it the further the answer had in her fingertips slipped away. Still from what Natsu told her about Igneel, the way, this particular fairy tale is portraying them, is leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She tucked the book away into her pack as she could see the small town in the distance.

* * *

><p>The trio stepped off the train with Freya holding her head. "<em>I don't understand...I feel as if my magic has been drained..."<em> She quickly shook it off before Natsu took notice. She had to keep it together until she healed the survivors from the mine. Everyone was depending on her to save them. Not only that but she couldn't sully Fairy Tail's name. She occasionally stumbled as they walked through the dirt streets of the town, tripping on small rocks.

"_It's not like her...she's always so aware of her surroundings. Not only that but she walks with grace." _Happy flew beside her trying to decide if he should say anything or not.

Freya suddenly tripped causing her to fall forward for Natsu to catch her in mid-air. "Frey! Are you okay?!"

She slowly stood up with the support of Natsu, giving a slow nod. "I think it's just because I skipped breakfast is all."

A child small than the two of them quickly ran up to them. "Are you here to heal the others!?" He asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes I am. What's wrong, did something happen?" Freya regained her composer.

The child reached out grabbing a hold of Freya as he began to run with her in tow. "You gotta come quick! I don't think..." He sobbed as he used his other arm to wipe his face. Natsu and Happy followed not too far behind.

Freya gave a small squeeze to the boy to try to reassure him. "Don't worry. Just lead the way!"

The reached a small hospital running through the doors. "I thought you didn't have any doctors here?" Freya was puzzled with the building being here.

"They left about a year ago."

They reached a room at the far end of the hallway. Freya stood in her tracks as she looked at the 20 or so that were injured. Most were covered in coal dust, with scraps and bruises covering most of their bodies. A lady in white approached them.

"Are you here to heal them?" She inquired with a face filled with despair.

Freya nodded. "Are you the nurse here?"

"Yes. I tried to do my best but..." She paused for a moment. "We already have had one pass away." She looked down at the floor. Freya could only guess that she wasn't much older than Erza.

"Please take me to the most injured first, so I can begin!" The nurse nodded leading Freya to the first bed.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know and I will try my best! I'll be here changing some bandages."

Freya reached her hand out in front of her. "I would love to have you help me! My name is Freya."

The nurse reached her hand out "Alexis."

Natsu stood in the doorway in shock while Happy remained motionless, completely horrified of the condition everyone was in. Natsu stood as he kept watch over _his_ Frey. Ever since he seen the vulcan incident he couldn't stay away from her. He felt he needed to know she was safe.

Freya lightly placed her hand on the patient. She closed her eyes as she began to heal them. She opened her eyes horrified as she placed her other hand over her mouth. _"The bones in her legs have been completely crushed up to her pelvis. Along with fractured ribs, and bone fragments piercing most of her organs."_ She swallowed the lumped and placed her other hand lightly on her shoulders as she concentrated. Within a few minutes, she removed her hands with the small boy that had run up to them earlier came to the bed.

"Mom!" He yelled out.

"Shhh" Freya placed one finger in front of her mouth as she used her hand to wipe her forehead. "Let her get some rest for now."

"Thank you so much! You saved..." He put his head into the sheets as he wept. Freya looked at the smaller boy in front of her as she quietly got up and walked over and knelt down beside him.

"I'm just happy that I could." She placed her hand on his head. "When she does wake up, she'll be really bruised so be sure to be really gentle with her." She smiled softly. "My name is Freya, what's yours?"

"Aiden." The boy looked up at his mother's savior. _"She's soo pretty..."_ He couldn't help but admire this angel that came here to save his mom. She had a chocolate-brown hair, in a braid falling over her right shoulder. It was much darker than his chestnut hair. She had wispy flowing bangs falling short of her green orbs for eyes that were never ending. Her face was lightly flushed in her cheeks, making her lips appear a little redder than normal. The contrast between her cheeks and the rest of her skin made her appear to have lighter creamier skin that glistened.

"It's nice to meet you! But I got to move onto the other patients, okay?" Freya waited for the approval of her new admirer who was blushing lightly. He gave her a slight nod, which Freya gave him one last pat on the head as she quickly got up and moving onto the next bed.

Freya sat down next to the man who was covered in bandages. Freya slowly examined the man below her unsure if she could actually save him. She began to peel a linen bandage on his face but stopped has she realized the skin was trying to peel back with it. She looked over to Alexis waving her over. As she approached Freya slowly and gently peeled back a bloodied bandage covering his heart. She lightly placed her hand over the bandage pressing it back into his ribs as blood oozed out from the wound.

"Can you tell me what happened? This man's injuries imply there was an explosion..." Freya placed her other hand gently on a part of exposed skin on his left side of his chest.

"We are still unsure of the details ourselves. It happened early this morning. There is burn victims along with people who were just crushed. Others having both."

Freya opened her eyes as she removed her hand, biting her lips but quickly placing her hand back onto his chest. "I don't know..." She whispered. "He's almost too far gone for me..." She surged her magic through her hands into him trying to heal his heart and lungs first. _"He's been bleeding internally from his heart...not to mention the other injuries."_ Freya felt as if her legs were going to give out from underneath her. She peeped through her eyes to see her vision was going blurry. _"No...not now. I have to save him, along with everyone else. I have to hold out a little longer. Please...I just have to dig deeper..."_

"Natsu" Happy tugged on his shirt. Natsu turned around away from the window to see a faint red glow coming off of Freya. The nurse had stepped away as the glow intensified.

"_Please...I have to hold on a little longer..." _Freya used what magic she had left surging it through the man below her.

Natsu stood still for a moment as a red magic circle formed below her, causing her hair come undone from its braid flowing upwards. He began to run to her as she sent out a surge of magic throughout the room, engulfing everyone in warm flames leaving flowers in its wake. Natsu made it just in time to catch Freya who collapsed into his arms.

His eyes opened widely in fear as he could hear her heart beat getting slower and fainter. His face filled with fear when he realized she must have exhausted all of her magic. "Frey!" He called out frantically.

"Quick bring her over her to this bed!" Alexis pointed out the lone empty bed in the corner.

Natsu gently laid her down as he listened closer to her heart as the rhythm was steady but none the less weak.

"Amazing..." Alexis spoke softly as she looked out into the room.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Natsu was a little more than upset with Freya so close to death. "Anymore and she would have died!" Natsu gritted his teeth.

Alexis was a little taken back when she realized how her words came off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." She looked down at the floor. "Turn around..."

Natsu glanced behind him to see grass and flowers on the floor with vines going up almost all the beds. Alexis quickly ran over to the patients as she began to examine them. At the 5th person, she walked back over to Natsu and Happy who sat next to Freya's bed.

"From what I can tell so far, it seems she managed to heal everyone with her last bit of magic." She whispered and bowed going back over to continue her exam.

Natsu held her hand in his as he looked onto Frey. "I should have noticed you were so low on magic when we were walking through the streets." He said out loud as he cursed himself. He gently squeezed her hand. "But you..." He paused as he thought about the day thus far. When she was picking the request out for them, she was so dead set on this particular job. Her healing has improved yes as she always heals everyone in the guild. _"Especially me." _She goes to the hospital in Magnolia to do as much as she can, pushing herself as far as she can go. "You've always wanted to help everyone that you could..." Natsu smiled as he looked at Freya who seemed to be resting peacefully. He looked over at Happy who was curled up next to her arm as he stared out. Natsu reached over with his other hand gently petting him. "Don't worry. Freya will pull through!" Tears formed up in Happy's eyes as he gave a nod. He didn't want to admit out loud or even to himself, but Frey came close to death. Coming that close to exhausting all your magic, was something even Igneel warned him against.

Natsu found himself at times throughout the day gazing upon Freya. Her face was round with a soft jawline. _"It suits her." _Although he didn't like her hair had fallen out of its braid. He knew how important it was to her. Not only that, but it seemed to be a part of her. The way she parted her dark chocolate-brown hair, it normally falling over her right shoulder. He adjusted how he was sitting in bed as he lifted her head up gently gathering her hair from behind, placing it on the right side. _"It's really soft too..." _Once he had all of her hair he gently laid her head down and began to braid her hair.

"What are you doing?" Happy looked up as Natsu fumbled around with her hair.

"I'm trying to braid Frey's hair..."

Happy snickered a little. "You can't braid anyone's hair."

"I can too!" Natsu snapped as he pouted. "I've seen her do it enough..."

Happy smiled knowing full well that Natsu would sometimes be enraptured by Freya. "Why though? She can do it when she wakes up..." Happy mumbled as worried once again set in. _"Please wake up."_

"I like it better like this." Natsu blushed as he said the words looking away from Happy to hide it. He finished and though it was far from being a perfect braid that she does, it would do for now. Satisfied, he puts his back to the headboard crossing his arms as he gazed back down at Frey. Happy crawled over into his lap and laid quietly as he looked at her too.

For the rest of the day, the duo remained by her side as everyone that suffered the mine collapse got up from their beds none the worse for wear. Everyone came to express their graduate to the trio, along with their amazement at what beautiful magic Freya possessed. The last person left leaving just the three of them and the nurse. She slowly walked up to them.

"If you want to get a hotel room, and perhaps you could take her with you. You guys, especially her would be much more comfortable. I've been checking her vital signs and they have slowly been improving throughout the day. I'm sure she just needs time to recover her magic. The mayor stopped by for a moment, giving me this."

She reached the envelope out to Natsu. "This isn't enough to express everyone's gratitude. Once Freya awakens, we would all love to do more. But if there is anything you need, please just let someone know."

Natsu reached out grabbing the envelope placing it into his pocket. "Are you sure its okay for me to move her?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. I have a magic stretcher to move her if you wish."

"Nah, that's okay. I can carry her." Natsu gently grabbed Freya up and held her close to his chest.

"Here, just follow me and I'll show you to the hotel and your room." Alexis quickly walked in front of them leading them out.

Natsu laid her down on the bed as Happy flew in behind him closing the door. He looked around smirking a little at the double twin beds. "Not like we'll be needing the other bed."

Happy flew down and sat down on the other bed thinking of how it would play out in the future. He may seem like an innocent cat to most, but he knew there was more between the two of them. At times, though he wasn't sure if Natsu would ever figure it out.

Natsu glanced around the room noticing a fireplace for the winter months, a small dresser and a bathroom off to the side. He looked out the window noticing the sun fading behind the landscape. He sat down next to Frey thinking about turning it in for the day as well. He didn't know how long it would take her to recover her magic. For him it's usually not this long, but then again it was the first time he saw her use so much magic. Not only that but it was different from before. "Flames followed by flowers..." He thought out loud.

"I've never heard of it before." Happy moved onto the same bed as them.

"Freya has only ever showed physical flames that one time..."

"What time?"

"Oh, that's right lil bud. You were still a baby." Natsu laughed. "She first discovered she could heal when she placed her hands on me and her hands burst into flames."

"You set her on fire!?"

"No! Of course, not...why does everyone seem to think that..." His sentence got quieter. "Anyway, after that her healing magic has felt like flames spreading through me." Natsu put his hand to his chest remembering the sensation he feels. Warm, and inviting, just like the first time he saw her. _"Frey's magic as always felt familiar too..." _

He sighed as he got up to turn the lights off and laid down next to Freya cuddling up close to her, thinking that he could think more on it later. "Night Happy!" He could feel happy land close to his arm that he had wrapped around Freya. He nuzzled a little closer to her as he whispered goodnight to her.

* * *

><p>Natsu was running through a field with a limited field of vision. He could only see someone much smaller than him running in front of him, giggling. <em>"A girl..." <em>As he would get close enough to catch the giggling toddler she would turn suddenly slipping through his fingers. It went on forever and just before he gave up, she turned suddenly. He could only see from her lips down, with her head tilted to the side smiling at him. He felt a light thud as she ran into his chest. "I got youuuu!" She squealed in delight. He felt so warm and whole as he wrapped his arms around her. "I guess I'm no match for you, F..."

* * *

><p>Natsu suddenly woke up on the fourth day before the sun has even had the chance to rise. He looked down at Freya who he was holding tightly to his chest. He felt the same feeling he just had in his dream. <em>"Why do I keep having this dream?" <em>He feels as if he should know the girl in his dream, but for some reason, he can't ever get a good look at her. Although her smile...he's seen it somewhere, but where?

He could see the warm glow of red and orange through the window as the sun began its daily journey. _"Maybe today is the day."_ He sat up looking at Freya noticing more color was in her face. Not only that but her breathing and heart rate has improved since last night. He reached over placing his hand on Happy's head. "Happy...wake up." He whispered. Happy stirred in his sleep. Natsu could see the whites of his eyes as he slowly opened them while he rubbed them. Happy was always a light sleeper whenever he was worried.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" He whispered a little louder grabbing his vest and quickly putting it on. He reached over grabbing his still half asleep bud and began to walk out the door. "Today is the day!"

* * *

><p>Freya awoke as she slowly sat up in bed wiping her eyes, noticing the morning sunbeams flowing through the window. She looked around seeing that she was in a hotel room or so she thought. She has never been in one before. She sniffed the air once she seen Natsu nor Happy were in the room. "They haven't been gone long." She tried to wiggle closer to the edge of the bed to get up but noticed she was still weak. She propped herself against the headboard as she looked into the mirror placed in front of both of the beds. She slowly reached up touching her messy braid. "I felt my hair come undone though..." She stroked the messy locks coming out of the hairband.<p>

Freya sat quietly as she tried to think back to her last moments before passing out. Her memory was in bits and pieces but slowly coming together as she thought more about the feeling she felt. She looked at her hands. "Did I fail? No...I feel as if, I managed to heal everyone for some reason..."

She turned her head as she heard the door open to see Natsu and Happy stepping through. Natsu quickly set the food down he was carrying and ran over tackling Freya down on the bed, hugging her tightly. It was almost too good to be true to him as the days passed he had gotten more worried over _his_ Freya.

"Natsu!" She cried out as she smiled.

"We never left your side." Happy joined in, making it into a group hug.

She gently placed her hands on top of their hands hugging them closer to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Natsu sat up while helping Freya to sit up as well, with Happy remaining in her lap as she continued to hug her.

"Well..." Natsu wasn't really sure himself where to start. "You healed everyone with fire!" He was a little excited that Freya could actually use the same magic now. Or at least he hoped she could continue to use fire magic.

"I whattt!?" Freya tried to think back to the last few moments before she passed out. "I felt warm in my last moments before I passed out. I could feel my magic suddenly surge forth through me and into the man I was trying to heal." She put her hand to her head as she pieced more together of what happened. "I wasn't sure If I could save everyone to be honest and I was worried that more people might die." Freya frowned but looked back up into the obsidian eyes she loved so much. "No one died? I healed everyone?"

"Yeah." Natsu smiled thinking back to it. It was pretty amazing, but terrifying knowing how much magic she exhausted. "You began to glow red, with a red magic circle appearing under you as well. Waves of magic flowed off of you, with fire bursting from you in one huge wave. Then flowers bloomed everywhere in the room."

Freya sat there as she took it all in. She had felt so weak before she blacked out, how could she possibly release so much magic at once? Not to mention it was powerful enough to heal everyone in one fell swoop. _"Fire?"_ She furrowed her brows as she thought more about it. There was only that one time she has physically displayed fire and it was when she touched Natsu. Almost as if he sparked something within her that time. Fire usually burns but from what she has seen of Macao it can have different properties. Healing is something different however. Even ancient from what she has read from the books her Granny had. However, the healing fire she had read about, was a last resort as it caused pain and even burned the ones that were healed by it. There was only one person known to display that type of healing magic, and it was just a myth. The only other person, she knew of that, used a similar ancient magic, being called lost magic today would be Natsu. Perhaps she still somehow has retained more magic than what was first believed.

"How long have I been out?"

"For about four days now. You must be hungry!" Natsu got up off the bed knowing he needed to give Freya a little more time to sort her thoughts out about what happened. He got the food back up and slowly heated his hands up to warm the food back up. He sat down as he handed her a tray stuffed full of all sorts of food. From rice, eggs, toast, an assortment of vegetables, ham, and her favorite. Strawberry chocolate pancakes.

She blushed as her hands lightly touched Natsu's as she reached for her tray. "Thank you." She started to eat but paused for a moment. "How did you know I would wake up today?"

"Mmmm?" Natsu looked up as he was already stuffing his face. "I didn't. But since we've been here, I've always gotten you food." He swallowed his food as he gazed for a moment into her intense green eyes, causing him to blush. He looked away and started to eat more food from his tray.

Happy snickered. "Yeah, you should have seen him the first day after we woke up." He stuffed his mouth full of fish.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled out. "They just didn't understand the kind of food, she liked, is all." He huffed.

Freya blushed even harder at the fact Natsu tried to get her favorite foods, even though she thought he didn't really pay attention to what the kind of foods she liked. _"Its sweet in his own way." _

"Did you guys braid my hair?" Freya was a little curious who actually done it.

"Natsu did. Something about he liked it better that way." Happy began to dig into his final fish for breakfast. He loved picking on Natsu especially over his feelings for Freya when he didn't even realize them.

Freya placed her hand on her braid as she blushed furiously while looking at Natsu who also had a light blushing across his nose and cheeks. Natsu's eyes widen and for a moment switched to his green dragon eyes has he could hear Freya's heart begin to skip beats. He blinked causing them to fade back to his obsidian eyes. _"What the hell was that!? I felt it for a moment..." _Natsu took a quick bite. "Well, yeah..." He looked away as his thoughts were all jumbled up suddenly for some reason. "Frey always wear's her hair in a braid, so of course I'm going to like it better."

Freya smiled at his confession, only to be happy that he liked her hair in a braid. Of course, it was plain compared to most hair styles, but it was a precious gift she has received from Granny on her first day with her. She would always cherish it by wearing it every day to keep Granny closer to her heart. Freya finished up and drank some of her orange juice.

"Did anyone ever find out what happened in the mine?" She sat the empty glass down on her tray as she looked to Natsu for answers. She closed her eyes trying to see if she had any other memories of everyone else injuries since she did heal them. At the moment, it seemed to be one big pile of a jumbled mess of everyone's sustained injuries combined into one person. She would have to sort through it later as she knew a person's injuries could paint a better picture of what happened.

"Two days after you passed out, the Mayor came by to check on us. While she was here, she gave a brief explanation of what they think happened to cause the mine to explode suddenly. When you woke up she said she would tell us more."

"Can we go after your finished eating?"

Natsu sat for a moment giving it some thought. Frey just woke up and probably is still too weak to move around. Not only that but he didn't want Freya to get in crazy ideas to go out on the second job that they are offering them now.

"Please Natsu..." She clasped her hands under her chin giving him puppy dog eyes.

He pouted a little knowing that he couldn't refuse now. Every time she uses it on him, he gives in instantly. "Are you sure you feel up to walking around?"

"Of course!" Freya said triumphantly as she slide her feet to the side standing up. She was unsteady at first but once she got her balance, she reached for her tray and Happy's to place on the dresser. "I'm going to go take a quick bath first before we go." Freya reached over into her pack grabbing a light green dress making her way to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and began to remove her darker green dress that she had been wearing on the day they arrived, while undoing her braid. She opened the doors as she stepped onto the cool tiles to scream out in horror as she ran out of the bathroom door naked.

"Freya!" Natsu ran over but quickly turned when he realized she was naked. "What...whats wrong?"

"Bug!" She squealed out as she hid behind the bed.

"Huh? You've never been scared of them before?" His face was a little flushed. Even though he use to take baths with Erza as embarrassing as it was, he stopped once Freya came into his life.

"It's...it's...HUGE!" Freya squeaked out. Natsu turned around to see Freya hiding behind the bed, with her eyes just peeping over.

"I'll go take care of it then." He started to walk towards the bathroom door.

"Don't kill it, please!" She reached her hand up and across the bed pleading with him, causing him to turn around a little perplexed at why she didn't want the bug killed.

"Ermmmm..." Natsu wasn't going to make any promises. If it was big enough to bother her then it had to be pretty big! Probably at least half the size of the bathtub!

Natsu closed the door behind him to keep the bug from escaping. He couldn't have anything else scaring her. His eyes widen when he seen this so called bug. A dark purple spider at least half his size. He quickly stepped out closing the door behind him. He quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed they haven't used, slipping the pillow out. "Be a lot easier if I could just burn it to a crisp." He stepped back into the bathroom, pillow case ready. As he approached the spider it vanished before his eyes. "What the hell?" He turned around looking throughout the bathroom with no trace of it.

He stepped out with a towel in one hand as he threw the pillow case against the wall. He walked over to the bed Freya was hiding behind and sat across from her as he handed her the towel.

She reached for the white fluffy towel and proceeded to wrap it around her. "What happened?" Natsu turned his back towards her.

"As I got closer to it, it vanished."

"Huh?"

"Bugs can't just vanish Natsu..." Happy a little concerned looked around the room for a bug that was big enough to scare Freya.

Freya stood up with the towel wrapped around her a little embarrassed once she realized she ran out without any clothes on.

Freya sat down next to Natsu as she was a little too spooked to go back into the bathroom alone, but she couldn't just ask him to take a bath with her either.

"Aren't you going to take a bath?"

"I can't just go back in there!" She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What if...if it appears again?" Freya held her hands up to her face as she could feel her skin crawl.

"Well, if it does, I'll be sure to take care of it this time!" Natsu tried to reassure her as he punched his hand.

Freya gave a slight nod as she held one hand clenched under her chin. "Natsu..." She stood up as she was too embarrassed to look at him. "Could...could you...I dunno. Maybe..." She could feel her mouth getting dry.

"Mmm?"

She clasped her cheeks as she shook her head side to side. "Could you take...a ba...bath with me?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as she finished the sentence, noticing her skin was flushing. He wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Do what now?"

Freya turned on her heel facing him once again. "I was wondering if you could stand in the shower with me. But you have to promise you won't look!" Freya held her hand out in front of her, with her pinkie finger up. "Pinkie promise me!"

"Oh come on Frey!" Natsu stood up putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know me better than that! I'm not that icy stripper of a pervert ya know!"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. I'm sorry I'm late."<p>

Freya and Natsu turned their heads to a woman with long light green hair stepping into the office. She walked over to them both giving them hugs.

"You don't know how much it means to me and not only me but this town. For what you have done." She spoke softly with a small tear threatening to escape one of her pink eyes.

Freya returned the hug, with only leaving Natsu feeling a little awkward.

"My name is Jade Lin. You may call me Jade if you wish." She separated from the two and walked over to her desk sitting down while pointing for them to sit down as well.

"It was the least we could do Miss Lin." Freya gave a quick bow before sitting down. "My name is Freya." Freya pointed to Natsu who was sitting already with Happy sitting on his shoulder. "This is Natsu and Happy."

"It's truly a pleasure." Jade rattled around in some of her desk drawers. "Is there anything I can get the three of you?"

"No thank you." Freya bowed her head once again.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do." Jade brought some papers up onto her desk as she started to sort through them.

"Well, there is something I would like to know. If it isn't too rude of me to ask." Freya shifted her eyes across the papers being placed on Miss Lin's desk.

"No please go right ahead." Jade flipped a folder open.

"Um, well if this is a bad time..." Freya looked over towards Natsu and Happy.

"No, not at all. I'm just getting some papers lined up here before we begin." Jade gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I was wondering what actually happened to cause the mine to suddenly..."

"Explode and collapse?" Jade looked up from the papers at Freya who gave her a nod.

"Well, it actually took us a few days to understand what happened ourselves." She paused for a moment as she flipped a paper over. "A band of thieves set the mine to explode causing it to collapse."

Freya gasped, but Natsu and Happy did not as they had heard it a couple of days earlier. "What!? Why? It's just a coal mine..."

"Not anymore." Jade held both of her hands out in front of her, papers in each for Freya and Natsu to look over. "A day before the explosion, from within deep in the mine, miners discovered diamonds."

Freya looked up from the pages at the Mayor. "Diamonds? But I thought there wasn't that there wasn't hardly any natural diamonds in Fiore. That most of the diamonds mined from the world comes from Joya."

"We were just as shocked as well when the discovery was made. However, word spread like wildfire throughout the town and neighboring towns."

"How do you know for certain is was a band of thieves?" Happy inquired earning him a glare from Natsu.

"In those pages, is a ransom note detailing so and that if we do not abandon the town they will be forced to drastic measures." Jade held a serious look in her eyes. "I was hoping you could help us further by tracking the thieves down. I award you accordingly."

Freya sat as she thought carefully before jumping the gun. "I see it doesn't list anything specific about what they will do. However considering they did that much damage to the mine to begin with, resulting in that many injured..." She closed her folder placing it back onto the desk.

"Just leave it to us!" Natsu sat his down as well as he stood up.

"Thank you." Jade stood up as she bowed to the both of them. Freya stood a little shocked that he just jumped the gun without evening putting a plan into action. _"But then again, it is Natsu. I shouldn't even be shocked anymore at this point."_

Natsu with Happy in tow on his shoulder began to walk out as Freya remained. "May I have a request?"

"Anything!" Jade stood up from her desk as well.

"I think I may already have a plan in mind, but I'll need your help to pull it off. From what I read you guys have already cleared the mine of the rubble. I was wondering if we could have a small diamond?" Freya paused for a moment to let her request sink in. "I was hoping we could spread false rumors, saying that a small shipment of diamonds will be going out to the next town over. We could use a sack filled with small rocks, however if one of us plays with a diamond in our hands as we walk, it would make it harder to pass up. Since we are just kids after all, to them it would seem as if they were taking candy from a baby."

Jade stood speechless. _"These mages...truly are brilliant." _"Of course." Jade walked over to Freya. "I will start work right away to set your plan in action. May I ask what day you are going to set out?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon. Since the rumor spread so fast last time, it will be plenty of time to catch the thieves eyes again. However, you'll have to pick the town for us to go to as I don't know much about this region."

"I will send my assistant over in the morning to your hotel with everything you need."

Freya bowed as she walked over to Natsu with them heading out of the office for them to stop dead in their tracks.

"It's, it's, a..."

Jade looked up to see what the three of them were staring at a blue bird the size of her door. Jade laughed a little catching their attention as she waved at them. "Oh, pay no attention to that."

"Huh!?" The trio resounded in unison as they turned around to look at her.

"It's an ethereal. It can't do you any harm. They just appear occasionally as there is a Lacrima mine where they use to mine it a mile or so down the road from here."

"Ethereal?" It was something that neither Happy or Natsu had heard about.

"I didn't realize that was what an ethereal looked liked..." Freya stepped closer to the door causing it to disappear like the spider had done earlier in their bathroom. "Come on boys!" Freya pushed them through the door. "We need to leave so she can help us out." They all bowed once again as they closed the door.

"Whats an ethereal, Frey?"

"An ethereal is a being that you can think of that doesn't really exist. More like a ghost in a way. They are beings of magic that are drawn to natural Lacrima. I'm guessing there is still a high concentration of it in the ground since Lacrima can be made now without the expensive mining process." Freya signed the three of them out of the building as they stepped out onto the dirt street. "They appear and disappear randomly, but also disappear once you approach one. They also take on different forms taking on different colors but usually in purple, blue or white."

"Wow, how did you know all of that Freya? Even I haven't heard of an ethereal before." When it came to all things magic, Happy tried to stay up to date so he could help Natsu or Freya out anytime he can.

Freya smiled. "I've read about them of course. I just didn't realize this morning that was what it was in the bathroom." She blushed slightly as she looked to Natsu.

Freya stumbled once again causing Natsu to catch her mid-air. She smiled as she got her balance back. _"He's always there to catch me."_

"Frey, I need to you to set this one out."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She was a little confused at what Natsu was saying as it was coming from nowhere.

"You're not up to strength yet. I didn't realize it a couple of days ago that you were low on magic to begin with and I..." Natsu looked away as he bit his lip. He didn't want to think about he almost lost Freya but the truth of the matter he almost did. "I'm just worried about you is all."

Freya reached up cupping his cheek turning his face back towards here. "Don't worry Natsu. I'm fine. Really. By tomorrow."

"You're not fine!" He was almost angry, but not at her. "You said that a couple of days ago and looked what happened!"

Freya was a little taken back and dropped her hand to her side. "It's true. I wasn't fine then and I should have told you instead of trying to hide it from you." She clenched her fists. "But I knew...I was the only hope for the people here. I didn't want anyone to die..." Her voice faded from the world. "Once we got off the train, I felt like my magic had almost completely drained." Her hand grasped her elbow as she stood still. It was just a theory, but knowing now what she knew maybe there was a mage in the gang of thieves that drained her to keep her from healing anyone.

"Frey, I'm sorry but it will be just me setting out tomorrow."

"Wait a second!" Freya held her fists to her chest. "What do you mean in _'me'_?"

"Did you forget what me meant Frey while you were sleeping?" Natsu laughed a little trying to shrug the issue at hand off.

"Of course not. But if you mean it in a singular term, why are you excluding me?" In all honesty, Freya felt a little hurt by his words.

"Cause Frey you've done enough already. You still need to recover and what if it happens again?" He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. He knew she hasn't fully recovered all of her magic from the way she has been walking since she got up. _"If she uses too much magic again..."_

"Natsu please, think about this." Freya wasn't going to go down without a fight on this. No way in hell was she going to let Natsu find the thieves on his own. It's not that she doubted Natsu because it was far from it. Thinking about the damage they were able to mine he might need her there to heal him. Not only that but it felt like he doubted her. Doubted that she wasn't strong enough to handle this. The thought caused her to frown. _"It's true at times in a world filled with magic, I feel like I hardly have a place in it."_

"I have been thinking about it for a couple of days." Natsu suddenly hugged Freya.

"I think you should stay behind this time too Freya...just this once though." Happy landed onto of Freya's head as he patted her.

Freya wrapped her arms around Natsu. "You might need me though...I mean, I know I can't do much.."

"Is that what's bothering you Frey?" He pushed her away with his hands on her shoulders lightly gripping her.

"Please let me go with you. I'm worried about the damage they were able to do to the mine, that you might need me there to heal you. Please...Natsu...I" Freya could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She fought them back as she promised Natsu that she wouldn't cry. It felt ages ago since she made that very promise.

Natsu lightly caressed one of her cheeks. "Frey, please." Natsu begged. He didn't want to feel the fear again he felt when he thought he almost lost her.

"Natsu!" She almost shouted at him. "Please, listen to me." She stepped away from him so he could see how serious she was. "Think about the damage they were able to do to the mine alone. I know I can help by healing you just in case."

Natsu crossed his arms while giving it some thought. _"Well, this didn't go as planned..." _He just wanted to keep her safe for once since danger seems to flock to her at times. Plus how could he not help but to feel even more protective since the day of the Harvest Festival? Now instead of trying to help her recover, he has gone and upset her. Which has only made her more determined to go with him. Natsu walked up to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder turning her around and walking towards the hotel.

"You can go to tomorrow..."

"Really!?" Freya perked up, as her eyes sparkled.

"If you lay in bed for the rest of the day. You need to build your magic back up Frey."

Freya wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him. "Thank you! This means so much to me that you're letting me go!"

* * *

><p>The trio walked on a small path through some small shrubs leading over to the next town. Freya held onto the uncut diamond as she stared in wonder, leaving Natsu to carry the small sack of rocks. Freya looked up once shade was cast down onto her from the trees.<p>

"_We are about half way there now. I would know if I could look at my map. Thankfully, the neighboring town isn't even a mile from here." _Freya wanted to clench onto the diamond, knowing they would be attack at any time from now. Or at least she hoped, so they could spring her plan into action. Her ears perked once she heard Natsu sniffing the air around them. She closed her eyes hoping she could see through the earth as she has done before in the past, but it would seem without direct skin contact it wouldn't work.

Natsu dropped the sack causing Happy to fly to his shoulder. "Frey."

Freya quickly tucked the diamond into her own pack while bringing out her bow as 4 shadows approached them.

"That pathetic town must be desperate." A boy being the same size as Natsu with frosty blue hair stepped forward first. He wore a tight black sleeveless turtle shirt, accompanied by dark blue jeans.

"Sending kids and a cat to deliver something as precious as diamonds to the next town over after being attacked." Two women spoke in unison, stepping up behind the boy revealing to be twins with the same eerie color of hair. The twins wore a tight, short dark blue dresses revealing their figures. A man with tight black t-shirt showing his muscular build, who remained silent stepped to the left side of one of the twins revealing to have pitch black hair.

"Are you the ones who collapsed the mine?" Natsu gritted his teeth as he prepared to launch himself at them.

"That honor would be mine." The man with jet black hair finally spoke.

Freya drew the draw string back on her bow ready to release the arrow.

"Unfortunately for you...all four of use are wizards." The twins laughed. "A bow would do little good against us."

"Just hand the diamonds over and we'll think about not blowing the town up." The boy spoke coldly with an evil gleam in his eye.

"What?!" Happy grabbed onto Natsu's shirt ready to assist him. He may not be able to fly too high off the ground yet, but he could at least give him more mobility. Once Happy sprouted his angelic wings, Natsu had closed the distance between.

"**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" **Natsu's attack separated the four of them, causing them to surround him. Happy flew him up and over.

"That was the consequence of the town not meeting your demands?" Freya's grip tightened on her bow. "How could you sink so low? To just throw life away as if it means nothing!" She could feel her stomach tie itself into knots just thinking about it. Freya focused her eyes as she watched the movements of the four of them looking for an opening.

The boy the same size of Natsu appeared suddenly kicking the bow out of her hand up into the trees. As he done so Freya done a back flip to keep the distance between the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing over there?" Natsu yelled as he was being blinded by a flash sent towards him from the twins. Freya closed one eye quickly as she covered the other one up with her hand to make sure she wasn't going to get blind sided by an attack. Once the flash subsided she closed the other one to give it time to adjust.

Freya winced as she felt something graze her side looking down seeing the sun being reflected backup into her eye. Before she could react she felt the same object pierce her into her back, causing her to cry out. She gritted her teeth as she elbowed the perpetrator in the stomach causing them to double over. She quickly turned kicking them across the face, causing them to fall to the ground.

Freya opened both of her eyes looking at the boy. She could feel the blood trickle down her back as the wound closed.

The boy quickly got back up as he ready to attack again. "You won't last much longer anyway." He smirked. "Might as well give up. If you were using a bow, then you must not have any magic. It's hopeless."

Freya a was slightly amused at what he had just stated. "While it's true I hardly have any magic and use a bow..." Freya's eyes turned yellow, as her orbs shrunk down into her dragon eyes. "Even with you trying to kill me, I have no desire to fight you. However..." Freya adjusted her stance as she dropped her pack to the ground. "I can not stand by while you try kill other people."

"I'd like to see you try to fight m..." The boy stopped in mid sentence as Freya closed the distance between them quickly, delivering a quick punch to his jaw. Knocking him off his balance. _"How did she move so quickly so suddenly?"_

* * *

><p>"I can't see, Natsu."<p>

Natsu rubbed his eyes but to no avail. "I can't either, but I got this." He focused on hearing listening for any movements.

"Are you sure about that?" The man with black hair was within arm's reach of Natsu. **"Black Gold!" **Natsu dodged, but he felt an oily substance coat his right side and arm. His vision began to clear and could see a blurry image of something black on his arm.

"What the hell is this?" He wrinkled his nose, repulsed by the smell.

The man only gave a sinister smile in response waiting for Natsu to use fire magic again.

"Why won't you die already?" Natsu turned his head over to Freya and the boy with light blue hair fighting. He felt something snap within him as he seen Freya panting with blood stains on her dress. He turned his attention back to the raven hair man.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu unleashed a widespread frontal cone, powered by his rage.

Happy looked in awe as he hadn't seen such a powerful attack from Natsu before.

"What the hell are you?" The aquamarine boy wiped blood from his lips. He couldn't help but wonder how the lacerations, he inflicted upon her with his crystal magic, would heal. **"Crystal shredder!"**

Freya crossed her arms in front of her in preparation of receiving the attack. She felt impact her on the side knocking her to the ground. When she looked up she was met with light olive eyes.

"Natsu...Happy." She looked down to see what the foul smell was to see a black substance on parts of Natsu's arm.

Her eyes widen with a brief flashback to the first night she awoke with a black substance coating her. She felt herself being pulled into the memory almost as if she was there again. She tried to fight off the flashes of the hazy memory.

Natsu felt his fury smell to a new level as he watched the color drain out of her face and green eyes. He quickly stood up facing the boy.

"Happy, stay with Frey."

Freya shakily stood up beside Natsu. "I can still fight."

"Just hang back." Natsu ignited both of his fists, however once he did his right side ignited. Black smoke billowed up off of him.

Freya covered her nose and mouth from the stench that wafted in all directions. "Oil?" She mumbled through her fingers. She looked over questioningly at Natsu and seen it had no effect on him.

They boy laughed knowing how much pain the fire mage must be feeling.

"What's so funny?" Natsu glared at him, catching the crystal mage off guard.

"Crystallize."

"Nat..." Freya tried to reach out to him as his body quickly turned to crystal before her eyes.

"Don't!" Natsu cried out as he struggled. He quickly grabbed a hold of Happy and threw him off of him as the crystal finished encasing him.

"Natsu!" Happy cried flying over hitting his paws on the crystal formation.

Freya stood in horror with tears streaming down her face. She felt something welling up inside her. She turned towards the taller boy about to charge.

"Make another movement, and with my magic, I will shatter that crystal, ending his life."

Freya tightly clenched her fists as she stopped in her tracks.

"Never would I have imagined him beating my older brother, nor the fact that the oil had no effect on him."

Freya only stood silent, afraid of speaking a word.

"Heal yourself, and I will kill him."

Freya's eyes widen. She has never been able to control her own ability over herself. _"What if I can't?" _Her eyes drifted over towards Natsu frightened that she may actually be the death of him now. "I have no control." Her eyes darted over towards the crystalline mage.

"I guess you need to learn quickly then." The boy formed a green opaque dagger. He slowly walked over and once reaching the young maiden he drew a deep gash into her left arm causing her to wince.

Freya felt blood ooze out of the wound with each pump of her heart. With each pump, she could feel a burning sensation slowly spread throughout her body. Freya focused on the closing wound, trying to slow the magic surging through her body towards it to no avail.

"What did I say about healing yourself?" The boy struck her across the face knocking her off balance for a moment.

She shook her head as blood trickled from her mouth. She quickly regained her composer as she glared at him.

"Freya!" Happy quickly turned around but was also afraid to move. Freya's eyes looked at Happy but then back to Natsu. Happy turned around powerless to do anything as he stared at Natsu, tears streaming down his face. "Natsu, please...help."

Freya could feel the burning sensation continue to spread. _"Poison?" _She wasn't entirely sure if her body could fight against the poison as she never had to before.

"Heal this wound, and I promise you...I'll shatter that crystal." He returned a glare at her. "This is for causing me so much trouble." He quickly stabbed her in the arm where he had once cut her.

Happy's eyes widen as a crack began to form within the crystal.

Freya fought against collapsing to the ground as tears freely flowed from her eyes. The burning sensation kept amplifying the longer he left the blade in her arm. She turned her mental attention to the poison in her body, focusing on try to cleanse herself of it hoping it would slow the healing process on her arm.

"See you must be a quick learner." He withdrew his blade as he applauded her.

Freya finally collapsed to her knees from the pain the poison was causing her. _"The wound...I can still feel it healing, but much slower." _Her eyes drifted over to the crystal prison that held Natsu to see hairline fractures and cracks forming throughout it.

"Did I say you could move?" The boy picked Freya up by her dress causing it to rip slightly. He quickly jabbed the blade into her stomach then throwing her to the ground causing her to roll over facing him. "As you lay there dying, you'll have to watch me demolish that..."

Happy quickly flew away as the crystal formation suddenly shattered, with a pillar of flame shooting up into the sky above, causing the crystalline mage to turn in shock. "But...how..."

Freya focused her vision on a visibly angry Natsu as he slowly walked over towards the shocked frosty hair boy. "I can feel the heat all the way from over here..." She whispered as the wound in her stomach and arm slowly closed. She weakly placed her hand on her stomach hoping she could speed the process of healing up. The poison was still coursing through her veins, scorching her. Suddenly she vomited onto the ground a mixture of blood and poison from the blade. She closed her eyes as she focused.

The frosty hair boy stood in shock as Natsu launched himself still engulfed by his own flames. _**"**_**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **He roared as he headbutted him in the gut. _**"How fucking dare you touch her!" **_He growled as he stood above the boy. "I hope you learn quickly too..." Natsu glared down at him watching him writhe in pain from the last attack. He could barely able to contain the rage he felt. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** With the last attack, he knocked the boy out.

He ran over towards Happy and Freya who supported her weight on her arms trying to get up. "Freya, please don't move!" Natsu reached down as he try to get her to lay back down.

"Natsu..." Freya whispered. "We have to get back to town quickly..."

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy both said in unison.

"Even though my wounds are healed...I've been poisoned. Not only that..."

"What?" Natsu yelled out in concern.

"You mean you can't heal yourself?" Happy thought that with healing magic she would be able to cure herself.

Freya shook her head. "I don't think I can. I'm low on magic...but that's not the only issue." Freya paused as her breathing began to get erratic from the pain. "The other two mages...the twins..." She panted. "They disappeared after that..."

"Flash." Natsu finished her sentence. He was well aware that the two of them had disappeared afterward, but with the current situation, he couldn't just go after them.

"We can't just leave them here though..." Happy looked over towards the brothers that had been knocked out by Natsu.

"Screw them." Natsu got up picking Freya up.

"But, the town could be in danger if..." Freya struggled to breathe.

"Don't talk. You need to save your breath." Natsu looked down at her worried.

"The poison...I don't think it will kill me...it just hurts..." She tried to fight back her tears as she drew in a sharp breath. Her thoughts were beginning to blur together.

Natsu stood for a moment trying to think what would be the best decision to do.

"Happy, take Frey and fly her as quickly as you can to the town."

Happy quickly wrapped his tail around and under her arms. "Aye sir!" Happy quickly took off as Freya tried to remain still.

Natsu walked over to the pack he dropped earlier getting out some rope. He quickly tried it around their ankles and wrists, then tying the two of them together. He effortless picked them up as he quickly jogged in the direction of the town.

* * *

><p>Happy flew out of the clearing and into another small forest that was on the outskirts of the small town. He struggled to hold onto to Freya and keep his wings, his Aera magic going.<p>

"Happy, you can rest now..."

Happy gently let Freya down out of his grip. Freya held out her arms as he fell into them. He could feel a sheen of sweat covering her arms as she held him panting.

"Freya..." He held his paw out lightly touching one of her arms.

"I'll be fine. Just rest for now..." She smiled softly at him as she touched one of her hands to the ground closing her eyes. The longer her hand rested on the ground, the bigger field of vision she gained of the earth around her.

Freya slowly opened her eyes trying to think quickly about what she should do. _"Happy won't be able to make it...he's just as low on magic as me but perhaps...just maybe." _Freya kept one hand on Happy sending what little magic she had left through him. _"I don't know if it will work, but there's still so many unanswered questions to me about what happened on the train." _

Happy looked up at Freya as he felt a strange sensation he hadn't felt before. It felt like what Natsu had described it. A trickle of a warm magic flowed through him from Freya's hand. _"It feels a lot like..."_

"Happy..." Freya lifted her hand up from the ground. "Natsu..." She tried to catch her breath. "Natsu is about 5 minutes behind us. If you can..." She paused inhaling deeply as she wiped her forehead. "Try to fly to him, or run to him. The twins are close by and are approaching us."

"No...I'll get you to town..."

"Happy, please. They are in between us and the town anyway."

Happy sniffled as he sprouted his angelic wings once again.

"I'll be fine really. I promise. Just get Natsu..."

Happy nodded as he quickly took off behind her.

Freya once again closed her eyes as she rested both of her hands on the ground below her. She opened her eyes quickly. "I sent him off just in time..." She muttered as she patiently waited for the twin girls to approach her. _"I just have to think of him...he has always given me strength before to push through...I have just enough magic to maybe get in a few hits before passing out."_

A minute passed with the twins now standing before her.

"Where the hell are our brothers!?" They demanded in unison.

Freya shrugged hoping to buy a little more time for Natsu to arrive. "I can't say exactly as they could be anywhere." She placed her hands on the ground once again, trying to support herself.

"I see...did you run away?" They smirked once they realized the condition she was in.

"Must you talk in unison?" Freya looked up as her bangs fell into her eyes. "It's a little creepy honestly."

The light blue hair vixens bit down hard on their lips as they slowly walked over to Freya. "What did you say?" Stopping short of her.

"I said..." Freya quickly propped herself on her right arm. "The both of you are creepy." Using her left leg, she kicked their legs out from underneath them.

The twin vixens cried out as they hit the ground with a loud thump. Freya's arm gave out, but she could only smile as she seen an ethereal begin to take form behind them. _"Natsu..."_ She gathered what strength she had as she slowly stood up holding her arms to the sky. _"You always give me strength to push through any pain I have endured to this point..." _She flooded her mind with thoughts of Natsu. His smile, laughter, eyes, hair, and all the moments they have shared together. Temporarily shutting out the pain searing throughout her body from the poison.

"Come to me now, my..." She paused for a moment as she couldn't believe the shape the opaque red ethereal was taking form. "Sol Salamander!"

The vixens quickly stood up backing away from the lizard half their size. They turned their heads looking back at Freya who was holding her hands up in the air.

They both walked forward towards the ethereal causing it to disappeared. Freya fell backwards, landing on her butt. However, she sighed in relief when she could hear him closing in the distance. _"Did it appear to help me...in the form and color of Natsu?"_

"Do you take us for fools?" They angrily glared at Freya as they turned around facing her.

Natsu launched the two he had been dragging behind him since Happy fetched him into the air, causing them to land in front of the twins, missing his mark.

"Here's your brothers." He walked over to Freya. "Are you okay?"

Freya nodded, just happy to see him. She held her hand over her eyes as she focused her vision on Happy sitting on his shoulder. "Thank you." Freya fell backward onto her back as she no longer had the strength left in her to support herself as she felt the pain return.

"Aye!"

Natsu turned his attention back to the twins who stood briefly in shock.

"We're done playing games." Venom dripped from their words as they spoke. Together they held their right arms up in front of them, ready to snap their fingers.

"What do you know? So am I." Natsu quickly drew in a breath. **"Fire Dragon Roar!" **With one attack, they slowly fell to the ground.

"Happy..." Natsu felt him hopped off his shoulder.

"Aye." Happy began to slowly run off towards the town. Natsu walked over sitting next to Freya, gently pulling her up close to his chest. Using his shirt, he wiped the sheen of sweat that had formed on her forehead once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner."

Freya shook her head. "You made it just in time."

Natsu felt helpless as he listened to her breathing starting to get erratic once again. He reached for her hand holding onto it.

* * *

><p>Natsu picked up the pace as he felt something wasn't right. He couldn't place his finger on it, he just felt uneasy. The wind gently blew rustling a few strands of his salmon hair. He flared his nostrils as he could smell just Happy getting closer. A vein popped out from his head as his eyes returned to his light olive dragon eyes allowing him to see further into the distance. <em>"It is just Happy." <em>

"_Fuck these two." _Natsu dropped them as Happy flew into his arms exhausted.

"Natsu..." He exhaled trying to catch his breath. "You got to..."

"Take it easy lil bud. Tell me what happened." Natsu could feel the same fear he felt when he was trapped in the crystal powerless to do anything, sink in. He tried to gently pat on his little fly cat friend to comfort him. He knew how Happy must be feeling. All this happening in one day must really have him scared. The things that have happened not only to him but to Freya. Freya especially caught the brutal part of the fighting. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"Freya...she needs." Happy could only hope that she would be okay.

"You don't have to say anything else." Natsu grabbed onto a piece of the rope while placing Happy on his shoulder. He took off in a full sprint following Happy's scent towards Freya, dragging the two captured mages.

Natsu could see Freya in the distance with the two bitches approaching her. He could hear them yelling at her but couldn't quite make out the words since he was still too far away. He began to use his magic, focusing it into his legs allowing him to pick up his pace. He had to reach her! She was in no condition to fight.

"The both of you are creepy."

He was speechless as he seen Freya kick the legs out from under them. "Happy...once I take care of _those _two, you get to town and let them know we need help."

"Aye sir!"

He watched Freya shakily stand on her legs holding her arms up to the sky. He could only imagine how exhausted and the pain she was in, and to be able to stand up? _"Why is she..."_ But then he saw an ethereal lightly glowing as it took shape._"Is she going to bluff?" _His eyes widen as she heard him call out.

"Come to me now, my Sol Salamander!"

"_Salamander? Me? Don't worry Frey, I'm almost there."_

His heart sank as Freya fell to the ground as the twin bitches seen through her bluff. He stopped for a moment gathering all his strength yelling out as he threw the two he defeated through the air aiming for the twins.

With his load much lighter he arrived next to his Frey.

* * *

><p>His felt his own stomach in his throat as he gently held onto Freya as she writhed in pain. "Please, just hang on Frey..." He felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He would do anything for her. He would gladly take away all of her pain. Natsu lightly squeezed her as she cried out. "Frey...I...I..."<p>

Freya suddenly screamed out in pain causing him to get choked up. As he held her with his eyes closed, he felt a familiar feeling. The feeling he felt when he carried her on the first day of spring not too long ago.

"_Natsu..." _Freya felt so warm in his embrace. Almost as if he began to melt the pain away with his flames.

He could feel a tremendous heat suddenly come off of her. He opened his eyes as she wasn't struggling against the poison anymore.

"_Is her body burning it off?"_

Natsu closed his eyes as he held her tightly. It began to feel like an eternity had passed since she laid quietly and peacefully in his arms.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he came flying up to them. Natsu looked up to see Happy and Alexis with a magic stretcher. Along with a few other people tagging behind them. "I brought help."

"Quickly, place her here." Alexis brought the stretcher in front of him. Alexis felt the heat radiating from Freya and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Nnnn." She quickly withdrew her hand. "She's burning up." She looked up at Natsu worried. "We have to cool her down quickly."

"No don't!" Natsu protested. "Her body is burning it off."

Alexis unsure of what he had just stated nodded. "I'm going to get her back as quickly as I can."

"I'll be right there as soon as I deal with them." Natsu glared over at the four unknown mages. His gazed looked back up at Happy. "Go with her Happy."

"Aye." Happy sat down on the stretcher beside her as Alexis ran off back towards the hospital.

The Mayor, Jade walked over to Natsu. "Natsu, are these four the culprits?"

Natsu crossed his arms as he continued to glare at the four of them. Especially at the younger boy who inflicted so much pain to _his_ Frey. "Yeah. All four of them are mages."

"I brought our sheriff in just in case the ones, you appended, weren't mages. However, since they are, as you three left this morning a member of the council enforcement unit was sent."

Natsu looked over at the man wearing the traditional white uniform of the council. He had black hair tied into a short pony, wearing thin frames around his purple eyes.

"My name is Lahar." He stepped forward as he gazed down at Natsu red Fairy Tail emblem below his right shoulder. "You're from Fairy Tail are you?"

"Yeah." Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Your guild causes quite the fuss. However, it seems today that someone else is the trouble maker." He adjusted his glasses on his face as he reached his hand out, causing a magic barrier to form around the four unknown mages.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Natsu stomped his foot on the ground.

"It means exactly what I said." Lahar turned as his fellow corp came up behind him with a carriage to transport the four mages.

"Thank you for your help." Jade bow as the council enforcement corp left.

"It was my pleasure." Lahar adjusted his glass once again returning the bow.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he watched him walk off back towards the town. _"I get the feeling he was here for more than just those four..."_

"I'm going to the hospital now." Natsu waved at Jade and the sheriff as he ran off, the beginning to fade behind the horizon behind him.

Lahar narrowed his eyes as he watched Natsu run quickly past him, with Natsu returning the glare. _"What I found today has to be reported to the council immediately."_

* * *

><p>Natsu burst through the doors following Freya's scent through the hallways. He entered a small private room where she slept peacefully in the small hospital bed.<p>

He sat down next to Happy as he reached over for her hand. "She's still really warm." His thoughts kept roaming to what the bastard had done to her. _"She's still a little girl for crying out loud!" _He squeezed her hand lightly trying to contain his rage threatening to burst forth. Natsu's veins begin to bulge up, visibly showing through his skin. His eyes quickly opened when he felt a light touch on his face, melting everything away.

"Frey!" Natsu and Happy gasped as relief washed over the both of them.

Happy buried his head into her chest as he began to cry. Freya cuddled him tight to her chest as she stroked his fur on his head. "Freya...I'm sorry that I..." He sniffled.

"Happy." Freya light grasped him holding him upright above her eyes. "Please don't feel guilty for leaving me behind. If it wasn't for you doing so to go get Natsu, I'm not sure what would have happened." She cuddled him to her face as a mother would a newborn. "The two of you truly saved me." She whispered as she continued to pet on him. At times, she would forget that he was still particularly a baby. However, his intelligence and quick growth almost made him seem on the same level as her and Natsu. "Thank you Happy." She lightly kissed him on top of his head. She looked up at Natsu who had remained quite as he watched the display between the two.

"_Almost like a mother...or so I think. I didn't have a mom but Igneel though..."_

"Natsu." She held her hand out reaching for him. He looked at her for a moment before tackling her and pushing her against the bed catching her off guard.

"I can't...breathe..." Happy muffled as he was squished between the two. Natsu quickly reached between the two setting him to the side of the two of them.

"Sorry." Natsu giggled but returned to holding Freya tightly.

"Natsu..." Freya whispered. She wasn't use to Natsu being so openly affectionate to her. It was generally her showing her love in such girlish ways. They would cuddle of course, with him carrying her at times. Any other times, he has done it to reassure her. Perhaps she was reading too much into it? She would love it if he did feel something towards her, but thought that maybe it was just a close friendship. Perhaps he felt a sisterly love towards her? _"Oh no..." _She had never thought about it before.

Natsu wanted to do many things to her as he held her tightly as he laid on top of her. He rolled over to the other side of the bed as to not crush Happy this time and brought her close to him. He placed his chin on top of her head. He was just so relieved she was awake so soon, and that she wasn't in pain anymore. He truly thought he was going to lose her today. "I'll never let you go again..." He mumbled out loud without realizing it.

Neither of them had noticed Happy quietly laid down pretending to be asleep to try to give them some space. "_It's about time he admits his looooovveeee."_

"Huh?" Freya couldn't believe what he had said. _"Is he talking about going on the job today...or is he talking about..."_

"Did you say something, Frey?" Natsu was torn from his thoughts after hearing her soft voice.

"Oh um...no." She wrapped her hand into his scarf pulling herself closer to him.

"_What am I feeling? I've never felt like this before."_ Natsu's body was moving on instinct as he caressed her head, running his fingers slowly through her silky locks. Natsu's thoughts were in a flurry of from kissing Frey on her forehead and to say something to her he's never thought about before. _"Is it because I almost lost her? Of course, I care about her..."_

Before the three of them knew it, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me from the 10th of this month till now to get it typed out. I actually went back and typed this chapter out. As I have said I have many chapters already typed out but I have been going back lately adding more.

I'm sorry it took so long. I'm was trying to polish this chapter up as best as I could. If there are any mistakes please let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Some info on the chapter:<strong>

Demantur is diamond in Icelandic.

Alexis - her name means helper

Aiden - his name means fire

Jade Lin - Jade is of course after the gem. Lin also means Jade. So yeah. ^.^


End file.
